


六条物语

by PolarisRetrograde



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRetrograde/pseuds/PolarisRetrograde
Summary: 《平家物语》AU。宇智波大概也是一个由盛转衰以致最终覆灭的故事吧。公卿的官职/称谓/关系基本是瞎写，如果有错误请太太们大力指出来。





	1. Chapter 1

宇智波带土出生在平安六条，那是在除他之外，举族迁回南贺川畔之前，抛弃在人间的一点回忆，是像梅雨一般连绵不绝而又水雾氤氲的故事。他赤着脚跑过细雨浸漫的幽暗长廊。门扉是敞开的。他从云翳透下的月光里勾勒出一个熟悉的清俊侧影来。旗木鹿惊正倚着胁息，细细地誊写着手中墨迹未干的经文。雨水潮湿得连字迹都几乎模糊不清了。带土此时便悄悄地坐下，安静地守在鹿惊的身边，替他将一绺垂下的额发挽到耳后去，看着他一字一句虔心落于纸上。

带土来得晚了。鹿惊照例在月落时分等候着他，因为带土不必日夜诵经以为双亲祈冥福。当宇智波斑还在法皇身边任太政大臣时——‘神不受无名之礼’，他这样说道，并以此为由推辞了五节丰明会。从那以后，一句流言也慢慢传播开来——南贺之外再无真神。南贺即是宇智波修建在祖地的神社。以此便是说宇智波氏的傲慢。带土虽然与千手氏一同长大，从未见过族人，竟然也有着如此共鸣。自元服礼之前，他还没有诵读过一卷经文。但他对于鹿惊的耐心却是惊人的。而当鹿惊终于写下最后一个字时，他抬起头，望着带土漆黑的眼睛，轻声告诉他，猿飞左大臣日斩就要莅临于邸上了。

带土坐在廊下最末的位置，一言不发听着鹿惊从容自若地回应着左大臣与一众上达部的繁问。他的心绪飘飘忽忽游离到院内茂盛生长着的草苔上。鹿惊与他曾在小时候一同种下白蒿，如今都荒废了。朔茂也曾因为在院内遍植白蒿而被称为蘩町右近卫。只是朔茂自尽后，旗木也再不能在千手氏内归复原职。当他向鹿惊提起这件事时，鹿惊也只是略微停顿了一会，然后低下头继续抄写那仿佛永无休止的经书。他告诉带土，白蒿本就是野草，随它们去吧。

自宇智波起兵败于千手氏已有十二年之久，并无外患的千手氏居然也一并衰落了下去。而日斩也像是不经意间提起这件近临发生的事来。“宇智波氏就要从萨摩国返回南都了。人们都在街头堵着，小孩子也凑在里面，简直就像丰明节会般热闹。”接着便是一段漫长的停顿，眼神飘忽落在座下的人身上，好像等待着会有回应一样。宇智波带土将目光从青苔下收回，他垂着眼睛，盯着直衣铺在膝头上盘根错节的卷草纹样，没有作声。他知道这话摆明是讲给他听的。于是他在心里说，是的，宇智波替法皇讨伐萨摩国，才得以从祖地再一次迁回都城。这是无论如何也不可能讲出来的。在周遭的静默之下，他显出一种近乎孤寂的镇定来。能够平定这种叛圌乱的，只有宇智波。他虽然不以这个名号为荣，但也不会因此为耻。他是在与自己僵持着——僵持着直到屈服于某一念头之下。

旗木鹿惊却突然俯下身子，像是在请求宽恕一般，轻声打破这片刻的沉寂，“大臣殿，请原谅我们，只是参议殿要在助学院等得着急了。”

带土感到针锥似的目光从自己的颈上落去。他低着头，迅速膝行至鹿惊身边，也学着他的样子恭敬地伏在地上。日斩点点头，便算是默许了他们的离去。在掩上门扉的那一刻，带土又听到他说——

“这样聪慧而且勤奋，一定会成长为优秀的武将的。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
直到他们冒着细雨匆匆赶到参议水门殿的身前，宇智波带土一直是懊丧的。这影响到了他的表现，被鹿惊又一次面朝下摔进泥水里。带土就这样躺在地上，出神地凝视着天空。他搜刮起自己年幼时候的回忆，发现原来什么也不剩。他是旁系的后代，是宇智波被迫迁回南贺川时留下的质子，与千手氏一同长大，已经十二岁了。至此年弥生行过元服礼后，便也潦草得到了一个成年的名号。因为生于平安京六条，所以被称为六条殿。相比于鹿惊从乌帽子亲手中接过的‘白牙’，他自然是什么也没有的。他不嫉妒鹿惊，其实总会有一点点，但寄人篱下总是没有资格提要求的。

水门坚持将他从冰冷的水中拉起，给他擦干头发，并送给他一块椿饼。即使是对他们来说，糖也不是常见的点心。带土原本以为，水门殿会更多地喜爱鹿惊。十四岁入仕，又曾是大臣殿的部下，二十岁右迁为参议，是很出色的功绩。如今即便是甘栗与柿尝起来也变得严肃，使人清楚地意识到由此往后的时间都将迥然不同。而在这样一个阴雨连绵的早晨，宇智波带土坐在助学院的草场上，因为某种模糊不清的心境而难过不已。他的老师俯下身，在他的耳边温柔地安慰着他。 

他记得自己小的时候，是比现在勇敢得多的武士。旗木朔茂及御台所自尽后，也曾有人提议鹿惊应一并追随而去。他依然坐在廊下末尾的位置，没有参言的权利，只是鹿惊看起来这样遥远。鹿惊把白牙摆放在案上，仿佛是在聆听一场于己无关的宴席。这样做是可耻的，于是带土站起来说。在想象里他可以拉着鹿惊一同离开这座活人的坟冢，站到温暖的阳光下，让鹿惊不再连呼吸都渗出月光一样的寒气。而上达部只是迅速瞥了他一眼，便客气地说，快叫女官请他出去吧。

带土在南厢房里独自度过这个难捱的下午，直到暮色时分鹿惊打开门锁，并带来一件黑漆金箔的二段重箱。他们分享了一条鳟鱼和夜晚的一个房间，这还是有史以来的第一次。这个下午远没有带土所想象的那样可怕，但他还是哭了。哭泣是他一贯用来应对的办法，因为他的心中满是空白，却有着对死亡的恐惧和失去的留恋。鹿惊背对着他，月色倾泻在他过早生出的银发上。

“不论将来会发生什么，倾覆的巢中一定不会有完好的卵。他们可以轻而易举地带走你，而这会意味着我也要走到尽头了。”

从那时起带土便意识到他们之间非比寻常的关系。宇智波与千手氏的故事纠缠在每一个琐碎的细节里，像雨水无声无息地渗透进缝隙中，在椽木上生出繁盛的薜荔来，直至某一日大厦将倾。但现在看来——他们得相依为命了，至少，他是这样认为的。这样的念头在心中像候鸟一样盘旋，以至于再见到墙外斑驳的藤叶，也觉得莫名熟识起来。

 

夜晚，带土每与鹿惊打双陆，却几乎没有赢过。鹿惊的双陆是连水门殿也下不过的。他们以施发号令为赌筹，带土已经输了七次，还没有过兑现。他咬着嘴唇，看上去心不在焉。房梁上总有令人烦躁的响动，他提着胁差看了一次。“大概是狐狸。”鹿惊慢条斯理地把棋子一枚枚整齐地收回螺钿棋盘。他用扇子挡住脸，作出非常困乏的样子。“稻荷神可不怕打瞌睡的草人呢。用槲树叶裹上糯米和鱼干摆在回廊下请它出去吧，不要伤害它的性命了。”

带土盘腿又坐在棋桌前，推醒昏昏欲睡的鹿惊。“再来一次。”

“可是你已经输了七次，赌筹还没有给我。让你去做什么事情好呢？”鹿惊顺势躺倒在地板上，头枕着手臂，“不如明天早晨你来叫醒我吧。”

“这样大的动静你也睡得着，”带土摁住他的肩膀，却被鹿惊绊住腿，反而仰面摔了下去。他推着鹿惊的下巴，一面试图掰开掐住脖子的手指。鹿惊又一次占了上风，就像千百次在助学院里验证的那样。一团灰尘夹杂着木屑从粱上滚落，跌在房间的一角。他们从打闹中停下来，不约而同地向那里看去。

一只半岁的小狐狸，却咬死了比自己大得多的蛇。尽管自己奄奄一息地趴在地上，嘴里还咬着蛇颈不肯松口，鲜血滴滴答答染红了胸前的白毛。

“啊，这可不是常见的事。”鹿惊慢慢翻身坐了起来。他走到纸门处，拉开一道缝隙，做了个请的手势。“这样就可以让我睡觉了吧，带土？”

带土走上前去用刀柄戳了戳狐狸的脊背。“没有它的话，不知道今晚蛇会咬到谁呢。”他开始伸手抚摸油光水滑的金黄色皮毛。它不怕人。“它算是救了我的命，我得给它治好。”

“带土，”鹿惊坚持地站在门扉处，“你总是喜欢揽下事非。”但是他没有阻拦。

可这时带土的心思已经不在鹿惊身上了。他把襦袢的下摆撕碎缠在狐狸肚子上的伤口。它看上去很不好，不知道还能撑多久。“药草呢？”他突然意识到自己根本没见过这么严重的伤口。实际上，他的胁差甚至还没有开刃。他拉住了鹿惊的领子。“在哪里？”

“西边的房间里。”鹿惊抱住手臂站在一边，让出了一条道路。

他赤着脚从房间里跑了下来，气喘吁吁，见到女官便询问药膏放在哪里。他端起那些不知道究竟用来是做什么的物体，又顺着月色踩下冰冷的石板，一路跑回北厢房的楼上。由于跑得太急，他不得不抱着栏杆歇息了一会。这也让他刚刚发热的头脑逐渐清醒起来。实际上，由于某种显而易见的反常，使得带土感到迷惑不解。他想是因为鹿惊。在他身上有许多令带土无法明白的事情。出于尊重和礼貌他从不过问。现在他站定在通向顶层的楼梯上，橘黄色的蜡烛已经熄灭了。他镇定地踏着阴影一步一步向门扉迈去，仿佛是要直面一个秘密一样。

鹿惊从衾被里露出一个脑袋。“它叼着晚餐逃走了。”他从清冷的月光中坐起身体，指了指窗子。这种一贯淡然的眼神显得带土更为狼狈了。他只觉得自己是独自一人，端着瓦钵站在空旷的平野上。他知道自己平日里是怎样做的。和鹿惊争吵，与他打架，用抬高的嗓音来引起鹿惊的注意。他摇摇头。这一次他已经变了。从清早鹿惊抄写的佛经开始，他就意识到应该尝试着做一个改变。于是带土将瓦钵放在门外，走到鹿惊身前，郑重其事地坐下。他背对着月亮，阴影拓印过窗棂拂在他的面容上。

“你为什么不愿意让我救它？”

“我不是告诉了你药膏在哪？”

“那不一样。”

“你已经做了能做的事。”

带土有一点恼火。鹿惊的理由显得无懈可击，但这没能令他感到舒适。他把目光从鹿惊的眼睛上挪开，移到少年纤细的手指上。他们白得几乎透明，像雪女亲吻过他的指尖。鹿惊总是比他有慧根得多，至少，他见过的尊长都会这样说。而一卷经文也没有读过的带土，只是一直被鹿惊的态度所困扰着——这种置身事外、好像从人世间里沾染的那抹烟火气，也只不过是青灯古佛前的香灰一般，风过之后也便四散流离。宇智波带土迷茫地抬起头，是在渴求一个真正的回答。

“这世界上有教人行善的佛祖，有教人宽恕的佛祖，有教人忍耐的佛祖，”他莫名其妙地流出了眼泪，“有了这一切后，生命就显得不那么重要了，是吗？”

他原本期待着一个肯定的答案，这样他可以找到一个理由，让自己也变得像鹿惊一样顺其自然。但是鹿惊只是沉默了一下。

“我什么都不懂，带土。”他很认真地说着，“每当我以为定将如此的时候，总会有人替我打破枷锁。可是谁说这样暂时的解脱不是算在更伟大的牢笼之内？渐渐地也就不想再去管了。我怎么能知道救下它会不会招徕灾祸？只有什么都不做才能让我没有遗憾。”

带土用手背抹掉眼泪。这有点难为情，因为他已经十二岁，是可以一样戴乌帽子的人了。可是眼泪还是源源不断地流了出来，仿佛开了一个先河，就没办法停止了一样。他在因为什么而难过呢？他可以确定在这一天之内他已经承受了各种各样的悲伤。而清早与暮霭的哭泣是有所不同的，他想，一次是为了佛前摇曳的海灯，一次是为了蜡炬成灰的青烟。他慢慢地躺倒在地上，蜷缩起身体，依然因为心脏的绞痛而泪流不止。于是鹿惊带着一种怜悯的眼神望着他，分给他一半的床褥，并告诉他——虽然他的房间本应在旁边的纸门之后，但是今晚他可以破例留在这里，直到他平静下来为止。

这是漫长的一日。即便对很久之后的回忆来说，也依旧是极为复杂的一天。宇智波带土也会在祗园精舍的钟声中醒来。他对于悄然而至的歧途已经不能拥有再像年幼时如此敏锐的预感，也使得他再难以顺着月色辨认出青石板上的方向。他在黑暗中会想，是这样的。从此他只能看到烛火长明的佛寺，也正因如此——再不见了那一点灯息时的灰烬。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
这样的日子便过了几月，梅雨也早早地停了。从乞巧开始，忙碌起来的时节要显得格外快些。京中有一位叫做琳御前的女官，在旗木邸中做管理书房的职务，因此自幼便与鹿惊和带土相识。她的父亲曾做过六位藏人，因此勉强也可以算作是‘云上人’。曾有人私下里对鹿惊说，六位藏人实在与右近卫的位分相去甚远。鹿惊只是回答道，

“自先父之后，难道旗木还能够心安理得地享受着千手氏的荣誉吗？”

从此再也没有人提过这种事。原本是女儿的节日，也因为琳御前在旗木邸，自然需要仔细地筹备起来。灯台前供奉莲花、瓜果与十三弦琴，另有五色丝线穿针七孔，悬挂于揪叶上。用过暮膳之后，琳御前取来拨子，独自坐在廊下，面向七夕二星弹奏琵琶。她的今样却不是为任何人所写，仿佛是自由自在，不收任何拘束似的。于是鹿惊将所有女官都一并遣散，不让前去打扰琳御前。他们只是远远地听到这样的歌词：

“人人皆具佛性,可哀天差地别。”1

原本是十分和悦的气氛，也一并变得伤感起来。但人生在世本就如此，欢愉总如露水一般短暂，不过是长夜上的点缀。当明白了这样的道理后，也就不会再无端地自寻烦恼。

盂兰盆会，水门殿与鹿惊一同前往法性寺。宇智波带土是不能随行进入的，他只是安静地等候在庭院外，凝视着碧绿苍翠的枫树。他还从没有踏入过暮秋时节的法性寺，自然也就见不到红叶遍野的样子。他心中正在遗憾，忽然有僧人牵引他到金堂去，千手氏所供奉的本尊西之御前像就安置在这里。登上高阁，看见鹿惊与水门正倚靠在阑干处。带土也走近他们身边，眼前错落的树丛与湖光在平原上一望无际地开阔起来。水门殿站在他们中间，对两个心事重重的少年说，

“即便没有红叶，也依旧是美丽的景致。”

重阳过后，庭院内洒满了凋落的白菊。从前琉璃瓦一般剔透的蕊芯，都落在地里，生出了星星点点的黑斑，使得空气里总弥散着一种近似于酒糟的气息。带土将剩下的花瓣都收拾起来，封在书卷里存好。送到琳御前那里时，她敏锐地察觉到了浸润在书页中的香气，便故意打趣，被他慌忙欲盖弥彰地掩饰过去了。

“六条殿也是唯一在刀鞘上佩花的人。”那柄用旧的胁差经常交由琳御前来打理，归还的时候总是不忘系上一朵新采下的时花。“倒不如说，六条殿一向细致得很。”

“这是柄没开过刃的刀，所以不怕忌讳，”带土这样说，“等有了真正属于自己的刀，就不用交给你来做了。染过血的总是不好的。”可是他也慢慢不再期盼能拥有一把新的刀。琳御前却是一如既往地信任他的。

“六条殿也会成为出色的武士的。”

神无月有亥之日。将甘栗、柿与饼供奉在香炉前，乞宁静安康。宇智波的军队已经驻扎在南贺川下，就在城外安乐寺内。虽然赢了胜仗，却都穿着生绢做的白衣。还未到师走的月份，可是前太政大臣却说，不能再等下去了，便立刻请真言宗派僧人来诵经渡厄，超度英灵。他的兄弟也已赴极乐，宇智波斑便向法皇辞去太政大臣的官职——这是少见的。因此在京城中，没有人不知道前太政大臣怜爱手足的美德。即便如此，宇智波斑依然能在庙宇中看到泉奈穿着生前的衣服，背对着他哭泣。他也不信这些，只是将刀从鞘中抽出来，冷静地走到那个身影后面。

“扮作鬼魂便是对泉奈殿的亵渎。”

他本想杀了装神弄鬼的人，但是在刀刃刺入的一瞬间，背对着他的身影就消失不见了。亲眼见到这样的事，也令他感到疑惑起来。于是僧人们告诉他说，

“泉奈殿还有未完成的愿望，又惦念南贺殿下，所以不肯放心离去。”

问起解脱的方法时，僧人又说，

“将波若波罗密多心经抄写在全身上即可。”

宇智波斑却以为这会让泉奈再见到他时受到伤害，所以一开始并不同意。拖至半月后愈演愈烈，所一向信任的绝又告诉他不会损害亡魂，他才同意每月由绝将经文写在身上。从面容到胸腹，背后、腿与足底，反复写满了调入金箔和香脂的墨滴，直至天明才用净水洗去。自此，宇智波斑再没有见过泉奈一次。绝也是这样劝他，

“泉奈殿找寻不到南贺殿下的身影，便可以安心地去往西方极乐世界了。”

宇智波斑却是少见地流露出了忧虑的神情。

“要是当初…”

他又很快地摇了摇头。“没有那样的事。”

鹿惊住在城中，也听到了这样的怪谈。他见到人们由衷地赞赏宇智波斑的事迹，便想起自己年幼的时候，乳母还总喜欢用宇智波来吓唬小孩子。如今十分高兴地称赞他们的，大概也与十几年前视其如恶鬼一般的，是同一众人吧。无论如何，宇智波仍旧是功臣，即便因反对千手氏而曾被流放，也未能褫去任何煊赫的名号。这也正是千手柱间在病逝前最后的遗愿。任何人都不应该以自己的姓氏为耻，鹿惊这样想，他仍然记得从前那个救下他的少年英雄。

到了参拜的尾日，宇智波便大方地将信函呈到旗木面前了。鹿惊当着带土的面拆开封缄，随即便递到他的手中，自己连一个字也不曾看过。带土将那张薄纸上简短的句子读完，就愁眉苦脸地扔在一边。

“我不太舒服，鹿惊。我最近一直很不舒服。”

鹿惊把信纸拾起来折好。“你记不记得以前，你偷懒不想去助学院…”他停了一下，“水门殿明明知道你是在装病，可还是到府邸上来，看望你。”

带土发出一声微弱的鼻音，表示肯定。

“可大臣殿却对你很不满，记得吗？”

他怎么能不记得呢，撒谎的后果是那样严重——以至于他都忘了自己逃学的理由是什么。但是他深吸了一口气。“这次不一样，我不能去。”

鹿惊抬起眉毛。

“我会被你们同时视为叛徒的。”他充满沮丧地用手捂住脸，“你又不是不懂。”

鹿惊不置可否。“我听说宇智波与千手氏已经结下和解之印，”他将佛龛前的香灰收拾起来，“只是佛名会而已，怎么能被称为叛徒呢…?”他其实并不确定大臣殿是否也会这样想，“也许你还可以见到令尊与令堂大人。”话一出口他便后悔了。这是他心里的内疚在作祟，他想，他以为这样就可以偿还带土为他做过的所有辩护。为什么不能像从前一样什么也不做呢？于是他又迅速地补充了一句，“你完全没有必要征求我的意见。这使你为难，是我的错。”

然而他看见带土的眼睛终于亮了起来。他忽然又觉得没什么可担心的了。

 

与想象中的场景大相径庭的是，宇智波带土发现自己依然不被允许参圌拜法然院，即使他穿着织有扇纹的直垂，还佩戴着系有五彩丝绦的弓箭。大多数时间里，他也只是像在法性寺内一样，坐在树影下出神地凝视着永不熄灭的佛前海灯。草叶的边缘像刀割一样锋利，他用莠草子编出了一只狐狸，和它玩腻了就放在一边，又扎出一个草人。他可以一直这样做下去，很快他就有了一群伙伴。他们陪着他度过了从清晨到黄昏，没有人来找他。他的马就被拴在身边的一棵黑松上。它不安地走来走去，最后迟缓地在他身边卧下来。带土这才意识到，它也已经整日水米未进，饥肠辘辘，就像他自己一样。他真是在自取其辱的道路上越走越远了。他丢掉了那些草人，伸出手去梳理栗色的鬓发，指尖划过柔软的绒毛，多少也算是一些安慰。他闭上眼睛，用袖子遮住脸，把头埋在温暖宽厚的脊背上，哭了一会，就睡着了。

带土醒来时看到疏朗的星空与月，他便知道是应该回去的时候了。不知为何，他的心情居然一并变得轻松起来——仿佛是终于了却一桩差事一样，从此可以无忧无虑地回到鹿惊那里，再像往日一般生活了。他迅速地站了起来，清理身上的草屑，走向低矮的松树，解开缰绳——它失望地舔了舔他的手。“今天不会有糖来给你吃了。”带土摸着它毛茸茸的耳朵，“我们可以回家啦。”

“是六条殿吗？”他听见一个声音从背后传来，“太好了，见到您是荣幸的事。”

他疑惑地转过身，看到一个穿着素衣的人匆匆地从殿内出来，跑得很急，连帽子都戴歪了。带土环顾四周，周围没有旁人，便确定是在和他说话。那人牵住他的马，说是要引到得体的马厩里去。一边走，一边介绍是前太政大臣南贺殿身边的下臈绝，特此来迎接六条殿。他打开手中所提的食盒，将甜酒盛在陶碗中，关切地看着带土说，

“六条殿请暂且忍耐些。南贺殿与安乐寺执行作佛名会，也已经七日七夜未曾歇息过了。”

带土又渴又饿，没有细想就全部喝掉了。在此之前，他还没有沾过任何的酒酿。它散发出一种清甜的气息，流入嗓子里时像在吞咽刀片。没过多久，他的脸就开始发烫，手臂也浮现出一种像是透明的粉红色。这不是很愉快的感受——他躬下身，恭敬地把陶碗捧还给绝，甚至让他的呼吸也有一点困难，仿佛是被勒住脖子一样。绝把他扶起来，并对他说，

“不要向我这样的人道谢，六条殿。”

他瞥见了带土身上佩戴的弓箭和刀具，露出担忧的神色。“这样可不行，”他请带土取下这些武器，又为他换上一件素白净衣。六条殿在这样洁净无垢的映衬下，愈发显得俊朗神逸。绝这才满意地点了点头，又叮嘱了几句，便将他带至金堂外，独自回去了。

 

宇智波斑将外人都遣散下去，伸出修长的十指，让他到身前来。带土迟疑了一下，便照办了。在得到应允之后，他才抬起头，也第一次看清了前太政大臣南贺殿宇智波斑的样貌。他看上去略显疲惫却不失神采，像一张被闲置于案却依旧绷紧的弓，除乌帽之外皆服缟素，是正在为兄弟而服丧。即便褪去禁色杂袍，锦衣罗袖，这般惨淡颜色下却依旧光彩照人，如月轮之辉。法事一连做了几个月，南贺殿也一直守在寺院中不肯入京。他是惜字如金的，宇智波斑的声调此时显得平静而缓慢，却没能使他的线条看起来柔和几分。从他眼睛里射出的光仍然阴翳不定，仿佛水面下藏匿着暗涌的溪流。宇智波带土仍然感受到了犹如大臣殿前来的那日，令他无所适从的寒气又从内殿的四角向他蔓延而来。他很想问一问关于自己的本家——他从千手氏那里所不能得知的一切，但是显然这不是个好时机。他便只是小心翼翼地斟酌着词语，学着鹿惊面对大臣殿时的仪态说，

“宇智波已经与千手氏结下和解之印了吗？”

宇智波斑停了半晌。实际上，除了关于柱间和泉奈，他不愿意再多说一句话。追本溯源是徒劳无益的工作，他仿佛突然意识到眼前的少年与这些陈年旧事毫无关系。在被流放的、漫长的时光里，他的神魂一次次试图从躯壳中挣脱出去，想要亲手扼住千手柱间的咽喉，令他暴亡。他这样想，这样盼望，支撑着他回到平安——柱间的病逝是一张嘲讽似的笑脸，就像生前一样，喜欢对他流露出那种悲天悯人的虚伪神情，即使在死后也依旧不依不饶地笑着，用深邃的黑色眼睛凝视着他，好像做了恶事的人反倒是自己一样。于是他极为简短地回答道，

“是。”

况且，他并不想让带土过早地离开千手氏。这难道不是一颗完好无损的种子吗？就让它缓慢地在淮河以北结出美味的苦果来吧。毫无意义的会面也差不多应该结束了。他便命人取来一柄漆黑的鞘卷，交到带土手中。宇智波曾经拥有过三神器中的两件，但遗憾的是已经都失去了。与其落在千手氏手中，不如一同沉在万顷碧波之下。浪底，亦有帝都2。这柄太刀虽然不能与之相比，但它是完全属于你的。你要做好你自己的事，宇智波带土。宇智波。他挥了挥手便允许带土离开了。

但是带土仍然垂着头没有动，他太想知道自己的双亲了。这使他生出一种虚妄的勇气，几乎要掩饰起声线下的恐惧一般。“关于他们，您…”

宇智波斑疑惑地转身，不耐烦地看着吞吞吐吐的少年。

“我的…”带土犹豫地抿起嘴唇。他从没有发出过这个音节，仿佛如鲠在喉似的卡在嗓中，“我的…”

“灵位不在这里。”宇智波斑利落地说。

是这样的。他早该知道是这样。带土第一次忍住了眼泪，没有哭。他一直等到宇智波斑的身影完全消失，才艰难地起身，扶住已经毫无知觉的双腿。他想起了一些无关痛痒的琐事，是从前鹿惊与他玩过的游戏。在这样的游戏里，他们会交换身份来想象，如果是对方，此情此景下会做出什么样的事情来呢？鹿惊总是会有更好的办法，带土坐在马背上，独自穿行在夜幕的树丛中。这种沮丧甚至冲淡了他对黑暗与生俱来的恐惧，使他竟然觉得即使被藏在阴影里的妖怪杀死，也不再是一件值得忧虑的事情了。鹿惊也一定还在家里面等着他——他这样告诉自己。他已经用尽全力去做了。绞尽脑汁也想不出别的东西了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.出自《平家物语》第一卷06节  
> 2.出自《平家物语》第十一卷09节，二位尼携安德帝与三神器一同投海


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
叶月望日开始，大臣殿请水门向玖御前写书信。从和歌的只言片语上，也能感受到朦胧隐晦的心迹。琵琶御帘中便问道，

“怎么样，玖品？”

玖御前也不回答，只是垂下眼睛说，

“和歌写得很美。”

琵琶御帘中听到了，笑着说，

“水门与先前的公子们不一样呢。能承受得了你的脾气的，大概也非他莫属了。”

经历过相隔簀子与御帘的交谈后，又互赠了和歌。终于数日留宿在玖御前的寝室后，一同分享了三日之饼，即是完婚。这样就暂时放下了大臣殿的一桩心事。水门殿与玖御台所十分要好，人们都说是二人一莲托生，即使是卢家莫愁，也不会有更美满的姻缘了。并非所有人都能有这样好的时运。世间大多仍是薄命之人。即便祈愿诵经，也只能换来一夕重聚，有朝一日，定将分离。

在水门与御台所同住之后，大臣殿也来到旗木邸上，与鹿惊委婉地谈起了相似的事情。而他迅速地回答道，

“先父见背，丁忧未满，不曾有过添卧。”

显然是十分令人满意的答案。大臣殿欣慰地点头，也露出一丝笑意。

“的确是操之过急了些。但是…这样的年纪，就算动了心思也无妨，不如说来看。”

幸好大臣殿先去询问鹿惊。带土长舒了一口气，捏紧的衣角也放松下来。不然，他肯定猜不出鹿惊的心思。鹿惊若是没有意愿，那么我也没有。这样的念头像银针一般从脑海中闪过，显得更加奇怪了。难道鹿惊会与他有怎样特别的关系吗？可他又从心底否定了这一想法。那若是鹿惊确实有愿意相见的人呢？他大概也会像水门殿一样，在夜晚乘上八叶车，到心仪的人那里去，直到天明才回来，还要在呈给对方的和歌里缱绻隐晦地描写着，不过是分隔一个白昼之间的思念。带土这样想着，感到一切都朦胧地不像真实的一般。他在昨天夜晚还用借口溜进了鹿惊的房间，钻进衾被里，厚脸皮地贴上那具裹在白襦絆里的身体，冰冰凉凉的，像是拥抱了一捧月光入怀。鹿惊揉了揉眼睛，责备地望着他，拖着一点慵懒困倦的尾音说，

“又要在夜半来吵醒我。贴得这样近，人都要热得化了。”

一边抱怨着，一边翻过身来，面对面地侧卧着。鹿惊是冰，带土心满意足地搂住他，是夏天里不容易吃到的冰，浇上清甜的甘葛汁，在莲花碗中映出涟涟的水色来。他得寸进尺地凑前了几分，对鹿惊说，

“听不见你喘气的声音，还以为你睡死了。宇智波家的团扇那么出名，嫌热就拿一柄出来扇凉。”

这还是不要了，鹿惊带着一种微妙的表情看着他。谁不知道宇智波家的扇子呢？它已经快要和南贺殿宇智波斑一样成为一个家喻户晓的传说。他一下子伸手进衾被里去，掐住带土腰侧最柔软的地方。

“这算不算图谋行刺旗木家督，嵯峨岚蘩町殿鹿惊，右近卫朔茂殿之子？”他继续拖着那种装腔作势的语调，看着尽管痛得呲牙咧嘴但依旧嬉皮笑脸的带土，“说不定要被流放到隐歧国去呢。”他难得不摆出往日里那一副心事重重的样子，这是少有流露出的本性。

而带土的思维已经从扇子回到了冰。比起冰，他更喜欢只有上元才能吃到的红豆粥。要是去了隐歧国，就再也见不到鹿惊，也不可能在雪日里捧起热腾腾的粥糕。于是他连忙摇头说，

“谁稀罕你那点位置？就算是为了红豆粥，我也不会动这种心思的。” 

是的，他的话语莫名其妙，没有逻辑。鹿惊也和红豆粥没有关系。为什么会喜欢一个人，其实也是没有理由的。他在夜半时分突然醒来，隔着一层纸门，却什么也听不见。鹿惊的睡眠那样安静，就算悄无声息地死去，也只像是细雨融化在水中，倏然间便了无痕迹。惶恐促使他站起身来，不厌其烦地在夜里上演一出闹剧——只是惶恐而已。

鹿惊挑起眉毛，叹了口气。

“以后没人理你作弄，你怎么办？”

带土也在心里问自己，该怎么办？

鹿惊沉默了一会，便摇摇头，认为仍应以千手氏为重，算是回答了大臣殿。带土的心情骤然放松下来。在大臣殿望向他的同时，几乎是抢着表白说，

“在下与蘩町殿一同如此。”

大臣殿也并不生气，只是笑着说，

“宇智波的孩子，终归也得还回宇智波去的。”

 

但是，旗木邸前的车马却没有停。带土总是看到，有陌生的男子从板车上下来，待在邸中不知何处，黎明前才会回去。鹿惊也反常得很——他对着一张染有侍从香的薄纸犹豫不决，踌躇了一个早晨，仍然未能留下只言片语。最后，他走进琳御前的房间，交谈了很久。出来时，他看起来心烦意乱。带土试图询问他。

“前来探访的人是谁？” 

鹿惊匆匆地从他身边经过。

“不是你家派来的眷属吗？难道认不出来？”

带土顺着视线向房内望去，那张精致的淡青色高丽纸正摆在琳御前的书案上，还点缀着几瓣绿菊。他模糊地看到一个影子伏在地上，将脸埋在袖子中哭泣，墨发如绸缎一般披散在身后。然而，无论他怎样安慰，琳都没有停止。他是不能贸然推开横亘在两人中间的帷帘的。女官也催促他快些回去，就要到暮色时分了。带土叹了一口气，转身正要离开，就听见身后琳御前轻轻抽泣着说，

“六条殿也要写和歌答复式部大辅吗？”

他从未听说过这个名字，现在只觉得疑惑。他先是否定了这件事，接着追问道，

“出什么事了吗？”

琳依旧没有回答。停了半晌，她又问

“六条殿会到贺茂祭上去吗？”

皋月还暂且相距遥远。带土对这个问题感到意外，但还是一五一十地回答说，“是的，所有人都会去。你也来。”

他这才仿佛听到了琳御前破涕为笑的声音。

“若果真如此，定要参圌拜菩提证道，求无上正等正觉。”

霜月朔日，弘徽女御御诞一子。带土与鹿惊蛰居在邸中，也看见了高僧、贵僧穿着平纹狩衣，手持宝剑与金刚铃诵经而过的景象。远远便望见有紫烟从竹之殿冉冉而起，是焚烧供养所升腾的香气。四角挂着彩幔，骓骢披着流苏，宝马雕车流水不息，停满了从春明门到延与门的街道。带土拉着鹿惊的衣袖，兴致冲冲地登上阁楼，偷看这样气派的排场。鹿惊不喜欢热闹，显得十分困倦。他便对带土说， 

“留你自己在这里欣赏，我还有事没有做完，大臣殿要我送经文到法性寺去呢。”

难得寒秋里也会有晴朗如夏的日子。带土张开双臂，让柔风穿过指尖的缝隙。从纷飞的碎发中，看到鹿惊皱起眉头，用扇子挡住脸，好像只有夜晚才会绽放的昙花，畏惧这样灿烂温和的暖阳一样。少年的皮肤也因此隐隐泛起了红晕，在日照下苍白得透明。他的眼睛——也因为总是在烛火下夜读而显得疲惫，迎着微风竟然流下泪水。于是带土贴着他，与他来到背阴处，自告奋勇地说，

“我可以替你抄完，再一并送到佛寺去。”他保证道，“我会与你写得一模一样，不会有任何人看得出来。”

鹿惊却犹豫着说，

“可这样，算是欺瞒了佛祖…”

带土便安慰他。“你已经这么辛苦，菩萨也不会怪罪的。”连哄带骗，终于让鹿惊同意休旬一日。他极有耐心地听完鹿惊交代着各种繁文缛节，抬头见到鹿惊的浅笑。鬓角的银辉映在瞳孔中，使得他的眼底也一并有了光彩。带土突然感觉快乐得像是要飞起来。云翳恰好从屋脊处悄然散去。他恍惚间看到蓝色晴空下，在幽深门廊中等待着他的少年，就像春雪一样安静易碎。

“别得意忘形，”鹿惊伸出手整理好他的袖括，“这并不容易呢。不要半途睡着了。”

 

鹿惊从不做梦。他从倾斜的余晖中醒来，便知道是该回去的时候了。他的动作缓慢而无声，穿过院落里榆木的疏影，在带土身边坐下。他拾起落在地上的笔，轻轻唤醒不知什么时候进入浅眠的带土。少年睁开惺忪的眼睛，脸上还留有衣缘压出的淡淡红印。鹿惊将提灯放在一旁，为书案换上一支新的蜡烛。

“我休息得很好。你也应该去用膳啦。”

带土这才从案上抬起身来，看到被油墨染脏的衣袖，他懊恼地摇摇头，

“这怎么行，”他迅速翻了翻剩下的经书，“开结二经、孔雀经抄完了，可盂兰盆经——连一半都还没有完成呢。”他的右手不自然地抽搐了一下，开始隐隐作痛起来。他无法想象，鹿惊每日都要写这样多的字。这实在不算是一件轻松的事。

鹿惊替他按揉着痉挛的手臂。“只有盂兰盆经是每日必须诵读的，不能让旁人代劳。”这个故事他抄过许多遍，一字一句都可以背诵出来。闭上眼睛，地狱里的描绘便历历在目，出现在脑海中。目犍连尊者尚且能够知晓母亲的惨像。而他是凡人，是在大光明大安乐下依旧目不视物的愚者。这也是他作为子女，唯一能尽的心愿。为了不让带土那样歉疚地看着他，鹿惊便用柔和恬淡的语气说，

“是为了提醒我——若是怠慢神灵，不敬尊长，父亲大人就会在地狱里受苦。因此，不能懈怠。”仿佛是在谈论庭院里的草木一般自然。他没有想到这反而令一向开朗的少年变得沉重起来。带土皱紧了眉头，就像是遇到了十分困扰而且心痛的事情。他张开嘴，想要说些什么，可最终还是咽了回去，变成一个普普通通的疑问。

“是谁让你这样做的呢？”

他的眼神踯躅在鹿惊纤尘不染的素服上。

“是——没有人。”鹿惊眯起眼睛笑了起来，“或者说，是我自己。”

他们在折圌磨你，带土这样想，用你的善良。若是鹿惊也能像他一样没有心肝就好了。他总是这样坚硬，这样固若金汤，这样安如磐石，没有苦难能在他身上留下痕迹。他是宇智波带土，又谁也不是。他没有父母，也不害怕地狱。总有一天，他要让鹿惊也能在晴日下安然地微笑。带土吸了吸鼻子，打破这一沉默的气氛。“我要到法性寺去。”他很肯定地说。

“现在吗？”鹿惊看向窗外，打更人已经快要在街上走动了。“二更有宵禁，明天再去吧。”

带土摇摇头，抓起散落的经文，戴上帽子，几乎是落荒而逃地出了门。这能让他好受一点。他牵着匹毛色花白的马在游荡在人影稀疏的四条大道上。可惜它也总是东张西望，走走停停，被一些新奇的小玩意所吸引。他拽了几次，却拉不动，手臂就像着了火一样疼痛。带土索性爬上马背，放开缰绳，无可奈何地说，

“你愿意去哪里就去吧——被抓住了就叫鹿惊过来赎。”

 

宇智波带土驻足在千手氏法兴寺的门外，正犹豫着要不要进去。他私自前来，没有僧正指引，又忘了询问鹿惊应把经文留在哪里。他想，就偷偷溜进金堂，供在西之御前的像前吧。虽然宇智波并不信奉千手氏的本尊神，但他还是要许愿，要保佑鹿惊，要保佑他所喜爱的人。没有人教过他该怎么做，于是他遵循本心，虔诚地跪在地上，双手合十，向西而拜。做完这些，他的眼里泛起一层雾气，又很快拭去了。他应该感到高兴才对，为了从此以后鹿惊能不再遭受如此的苦难。带土抬起头看了看已经完全合拢的暮色——今晚没有月亮，他放松地笑起来，要摸黑回去了。

内殿突然燃起了点点火光。他一瞬间呆住了。过了很久才意识到，是有人一直在里面。谁还会在这样晚的时节到法性寺来呢？他悄悄地把耳朵贴在门扉上，便听到大臣殿私下里与临济宗僧统段藏的谈话。就像在金碧辉煌的佛堂里着了魔一般，他不仅生根似的站在那里，还从极狭窄的缝隙中看到幽幽的人影。大臣殿像是在抱怨一般叹息着，

“即便是中宫，却备受冷落，皇子也自然无法与女御之子相比。”

烛火映在段藏阴晴不定的脸上。“六亲眷属，”他为佛前供奉的海灯添满香油，“也不过是诸多冤亲债主一类而已”。

他这才明白原来世间也会有不受祝福而诞生的孩子。相比之下，自己所受的委屈，又算得了什么呢。

“原本是胎中不足，现在也平安地降生了。”大臣殿叹了口气，“因此，保佑他吧！”

“这孩子的样貌是很特别的，”段藏却说，“回想起当初上德法皇御诞的情形，出生便被异香环绕，如若天人之姿，却是大相径庭啊。”

大臣殿似乎是抬头看了段藏一眼，便不动声色地接过话说，

“世上怎么会有一模一样的人呢？亲生父子也必然会有不一样的地方。”

“是的，”段藏回答说，“这样幼小的年纪，是无论如何也分辨不出的。”

一阵寒风刮过，吹灭了金堂内的烛台。宇智波带土浑身一颤，终于意识到他在偷听。他没有由来地感觉到——这是一场他不该参与的谈话。他恨不得将回忆也都清除干净，希望自己从来没有因为好奇而走近一步。于是他匆匆地将誊写的经文一并留在西之御前下，又拜了几拜，低下头趋行至殿外，不敢再看此时显得阴森可怖的佛像。打更人在寂静的夜中传来分外响亮的梆声，

“亥时——人定——日尽灯息——”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
之后便入正月。初一本该在群臣谒见的日子，居然零零星星只到了几位殿上人。宇智波和千手倒是罕见地心思一致，以各种各样的理由推辞下去。大臣殿日斩呈身体抱恙，仍请野原藏人、中宫大进、大和介代为参拜，委婉阐明了千手对于储君的不满。宇智波氏无一位入殿。回来后向大臣殿讲起节会上的见闻，也只有竹取太宰、少贰、日向守1还能够在空旷无人的紫宸殿里泰然自若地坐着。遇见临宗济僧统段藏，既是大臣殿的旧交，又是侍奉法皇的法师，中宫大进便将他当做了千手氏的亲信，在私下里嗤笑竹取太宰。

“大臣殿不在，前殿居然自觉成了太宰殿的，只是不知道还能不能找回当初做右大臣的感受呀2。”

绝听说了当时的情形，就对宇智波斑说，

“竹取太宰这样得意，女御御诞时也只不过进献一匹驽骀。想要自比为御堂关白3，他还差得远。”

初七踏青、采嫩叶，食七草粥，消业祈福。南贺殿对自己未曾拜谒上德法皇只字未提，在翻新的四条宅邸里刚刚安顿下来，就要举办四十贺宴。因已结下和解之誓，用牛王宝印彰在黄纸上，供奉在一干佛寺神社前，千手也应该一并入席。左大臣一味躲懒称病，不想再与上德法皇和宇智波之间为难，于是委托参议殿水门。在所进献的屏风背后，分别有四时节令的景致。春即修禊，绘有流水映花。东风摇曳里，半是盛放，半是凋谢。夏即受腊，自此得度牒，安居三月。秋即鹤岗下浪，沧海洪波，万千珠玉。冬即御斋会，南都僧纲，太极殿内，宣讲最胜王经。

这样便交给水门、鹿惊与带土，分别以春之落英，冬之海灯，秋之浪潮为名，一并将贺歌题于丝绢上。至此，只剩下夏之新岁，无人能够再作。正巧琳御前与女官捧着香台、提灯从廊下匆匆而过。带土见到了，便自做主张，隔着帷幔叫住她说，

“琳御前对佛法懂得透彻。这里有画卷，不知能不能请你为南贺殿作和歌。”

水门、鹿惊允许后，琳绕至屏风，取下头上的市女笠，细细思索。不多时，和歌作出来了。比丘以受戒夏腊为岁末，之后便是新年，因此十分应景。得到了参议殿的肯定，她迅速地将薄纱覆在面上，微微欠身，略一行礼，就此悄然退出了视线。

很久以后——其实，也没有很久，不过是数年未见，宇智波带土会躺在三井寺的佛堂中回忆自己有没有问琳在这样的夜晚要匆忙去到哪里。他不太记得了。坦诚来说，他连很多人的样貌都记不清了。与琳，总会隔着簀子；与水门，他总是低着头；与鹿惊，他常常侧过脸去，不看他。这使他失掉了很多回忆他们的机会，也让他轻而易举地认知到——仰仗一点点雪泥鸿爪是毫无意义的。到了春天，就融为清水，不见踪影。自此以后，周而复始。

 

次日便至四条宇智波宅邸行四十贺。还未进入院内，绝便从内堂出来，将带土引到一边去了，直至入席也没有再见到。鹿惊落座于水门殿之右，感到十分愧疚。因此在接过呈有屠苏的酒盅时，他显得心不在焉，只是装作轻抿一口，就放置在案上。从筵会伊始，整个晚上也只是略略举箸，思绪不宁。鹿惊用余光瞟向四周，宇智波还没有落座，自然也就无从见到带土。他还未见到一位穿着扇纹的公卿。往来出入的有无数不曾认识的贵人，是蛰居三年之久的他无法想象的。他只是无端地觉得清冷可怖，也不自觉地想逃。但是他的老师像往日一样，在他身后，令他觉得安心。水门端起酒盅，凝视着澄澈酒液里细小的漩涡，不自觉地微笑。

“夫人总不许多喝，”他这样说着，就把杯子放回原处。“原本，夫人身体不适，就应该多回去…”他止住了话，没有再讲。

鹿惊抬眼望去。他与水门之间还留有一席位置——不知那是否为带土所准备的。

 

绝领着他穿过庭院内幽深的小路，青石子铺成的曲径，有新雪落在上面，滑腻又显得纤细。带土一言不发跟在后面，只顾聆听着松枝稀簇的声响，感到十分悦耳。远远地在结冰的池苑旁见着宇智波家督，前太政大臣，南贺殿宇智波斑。他的名字，沉重得像黄金做的天冠4。他解去丧服，穿着生绢小袖，罩着藏青色扇纹直垂与银金线袴，避开了喧哗热闹的场景，独自站在庭院里，扶着棵黑松树。树干从中腐烂裂开了，淌着脓黄的松脂，弥散在令人失神的香气里。他伸出玉做的指尖，梦游似的探去。绝把带土留在小径上，快走几步，将他唤了回来。

“南贺殿下，”绝提醒道，“过去也是这种排场。宾客车马，如云一般。宇智波还似从前那般，不要再忧虑了。”

“旁的还似那样。”他重复道，“可是院子荒废了，就剩我一个。”

“这话要让许多人难过的。”绝抬眼看了看几步之外的少年，又提起还健在的富岳。“鼬殿下不过七岁，容仪秀美，光彩照人，定会是个出众的人物。”

“我仔细地想过，家督与其给富岳，倒不如给你。真要是给了他，只怕我眼睛都闭不上。”宇智波斑看上去像是认真，又像是在玩笑。他凑近了些，目不转睛地注视着绝苍白的脸，“给你能够放心，就是不知道你有没有命来坐。”

绝直面着斑的双眼，缓慢地、生硬地舒展自己几乎从未有过的笑颜。“南贺殿下，您——”他顿了一顿，“从前南贺殿总没有这般心思打趣。”

“是。”宇智波斑利落地回答。他转过头，瞥见站在旁边的带土，极有意思地看到少年在日头下正无措地搓着双手，眼睛一直垂着。斑回忆了半晌，终于想起了他的名字，于是挑起一双细长的眉，充满疑惑地问，“他在这里做什么？”

“宇智波都还未落座。六条殿也是宇智波氏，何况论辈分，六条殿要算鼬殿下的——”绝见到斑变化的神情，突然迅速地改了口，“在下这就带他回去。”

 

带土摸了摸冻红的鼻尖，像小猫一样打了喷嚏。他的脚站在雪中，就要失去知觉了。南贺殿究竟是怎样的人，又怎样看待他，他已经不太关心了。一路从院内经过，他只瞧见尽力修缮的旧邸，与荒草萋萋的庭内，强撑着站在今日来的许多皇亲国戚，贵官显宦面前，也要支撑着显出睥睨的气势。这与他想象的宇智波斑是有些相像的。他安静地等着绝向他走来，领起他的手。绝掸掉落在他肩头的雪花，对他说，

“请六条殿随我来。”

走了两步，他又告诉带土，

“南贺殿下很在意六条殿与旗木家督的事。他说，既然已经结下和解之印，就要珍惜如履薄冰的情谊，”绝这样说，“因此，还是请六条殿与千手位列同席为上。”

带土抿了抿嘴唇，看上去却是比坐在宇智波一侧更让他感到高兴。少年的心思总是藏不住的。于是绝说道，

“在下听闻蘩町殿丁忧蛰居数年，因此不胜饮酒。若是蘩町殿不适，六条殿可要代劳。”绝蹲下身子，整理了带土的衣物。他正要进入屋子，又听见绝的声音，

“不要贪喝冷酒，”他叮嘱道，“酒要温热了才好。”

宇智波带土踩着融化的雪走进殿内。他打着哆嗦，袜子已经湿透了。就连露出乌帽子的一点发梢，也淌着冰水贴在鬓角。他见到千手氏中仅有鹿惊和水门之间的空席，便知道是为他所准备的了。带土在自己的螺钿银纹漆案旁瑟缩着坐下，把手环绕在脖颈上，想借此暖和一下。他实在太冷了——在发现四下无人注意的时候，他端起了自己的那杯烫得滚热的酒，捏着鼻子毫不犹豫地喝完。这不是好的感受，像是在吞咽刀片，在胃里烧起来。流了汗，才感觉脑中昏昏沉沉的，受了风寒，非常辛苦。鹿惊侧过身子，看着他微微泛红发热的脸庞。

“你到哪里去了？”语气依然是同往日那样淡然的，眼睛却落在带土身上不肯离开。

“见到一位了不起的人。”他咳嗽着说。

宇智波带土看到前方对面的位子里，不声不响地坐下了一位小公子，不过七八岁，左右也仅有一名下臈侍奉着。虽然年幼却仪表不凡，举手投足间都显露出举世无双的风雅来。见到胸口处如出一辙的赭红扇纹，他想这便是绝曾经提到过的鼬殿下了。于是他用扇子挡住脸，凑近了鹿惊，小声说，

“那是宇智波新晋的公子，已经在近卫司当职了。”

鹿惊点了点头。他的先父曾任右近卫大将，自己也有一天，或许要与这位鼬殿下共事的。

有法师取来不动明王法绳，缚在立着的银镜三座，团扇七把，宝剑十一副上，行替身之法术，将妖邪怨灵等一切污秽都驱散出去。又有僧正、居士正在念诵无量寿经。临宗济僧统段藏身着木兰色狩衣，将供奉护摩都置在金身像前焚烧，一并有法铃、云锣，由贵僧执柄击响。无量经正讲到第六品四十八愿，忽然有丝竹声从四角传入耳中。带土抬起头，看到熟悉的身影更换过衣装，重新梳了头发，自后殿而来。他深吸了一口气，严肃地面对着案上零星的几个陶碗瓷盏。宇智波斑作了一个手势，人声逐渐变得安静。

 

他暂且止住了一干法事。僧人们噤了音，却都低着头面色凝重，像是在表达对宇智波斑打断诵经的不满。南贺殿对此并无察觉，也毫不在意。面朝东坐下后，绝立在他的身边。他一言不发，只是托腮打量着堂下坐着的各色人物。宇智波斑知道人们都怕他，传说他是个喜怒无常的人，沉默也许更昭示着湍流下的暗涌。其实他只是没心情说那些冠冕堂皇的客套话。越是毫不在意，他就越像当初万人之上，还未被流放的太政大臣。

宇智波斑将酒杯贴在唇边，忽然又皱起眉头。“怎么会备了素酒？”他盯着绝的眼睛，又缓慢地移到段藏的脸上。见绝站着不动，就重重地向他怀中一推。“去换好的来。”

段藏向前一步。“无量寿经打断了，是人起了妄念，要从伊始亲自诵读才能消弭。”

“南贺之外，再无真神。临宗济僧统段藏法师，不记得这样的话吗？”宇智波斑带着玩味的笑容，抬起头，“当初在清凉殿面谒上德天皇时，还不记得有你在天皇身侧侍奉。没听过也无妨，今天听到了。”

“的确是这样。不过，南贺殿已经去往平乐川，想必见过那种荒芜之处，不受天子圣明，人们眼耳蒙蔽，不闻佛号，昼夜作圌乐，大概是见惯不怪了吧。”段藏将手中的经书放在一边，环视了周围众僧，都遣散下去。“这些繁文缛节，也都一并撤去，不再做无用之功。”

待法器金像都被搬出后，宇智波斑斜着眼睛，看着空旷寂静的堂内，手指玩弄着衣袖上垂下的带子。

“这才像是生辰。”他舒畅地笑起来，“要有丝竹，要有燕乐。除去南河神社中供奉着的，一个也不要让我看见。”

原本背对着他，正向庭院走去的段藏，此时忽然又站定，转过身来。

“正太政大臣由上德法皇追封为真数大明神，泉奈殿追封为伊柊大权现，南贺殿大概也还记得吧。”他心满意足地看着宇智波斑渐渐阴沉下来的脸色，“这样供奉的神，要不要在南贺殿眼前出现呢？”

听到兄弟与柱间的谥号，像是有所感悟一般，宇智波斑原本紧抿着的嘴角竟然也略略下垂，不过旋即一闪而过，用衣袖掩饰过去了。他很快地变了神情，又从眼中显出凌厉的讽刺来，

“太政大臣总是宁缺毋滥才好，德不配位，必有灾殃。”

“是的，”段藏满口答应着，却‘啪’地一声折断了手中的团扇扇柄。他故作惊讶地看了看从颈部断裂的团扇，然后抬头讪讪笑着说，“真是失礼啊，竟然在南贺殿面前失手弄坏了珍贵的扇子，这样的罪过必定是无可饶恕的了。”于是把头伏在地上，好像真的在请求宇智波斑发落一样。

宇智波带土一直坐在一旁，看到扇柄折断，才想到这下糟糕了。南贺殿一再忍让，却只是换来不依不饶的羞辱。他虽然从小与千手氏一同长大，此时也不免心生疑虑。他用余光看向身边的鹿惊，可旗木鹿惊只是正细细地拨弄着碗内的汤渍，面色泰然自若。这样的冷遇让带土一时间难以忍受，于是他坐直了身体，正要站起来准备狠狠地告诉所有人宇智波还未沦落到如此境地，却有人一把拉住了他的指贯。鹿惊把一双冷月般的手摁在他的膝头，漆黑的眼睛波澜不惊地望着带土已经涨红的脸庞，只是轻轻地摇摇头告诉他，“不要与这些人置气。”

宇智波斑并未显露一丝愠色。他把手撑在下巴上，慵懒地眯起了眼睛，仿佛已经喝醉一般。“这是无心之失，又有什么罪过呢？更何况木柄本就容易折断，外面看起来安然无恙，其实里面早就被虫子蛀空了。这样的扇子，自然是早应该换一柄了。”

段藏又说，

“可惜如今世上除了森之良木，再难找到熔金琢玉之料了。石榴木千子如一，南贺殿也应该多命人在庭院里植些。”

带土将鹿惊的手从身上拿下。他皱着眉头，露出一副恍然大悟的神情。“所以，你是想说什么呢？佛也只能忍三次，你要叫我等多少回？”

鹿惊不气也不恼，只是冷冷地对他说，

“对面有这样多宇智波氏的人，他们不起来，你要去做什么？说得不漂亮，还要一并牵连上我们。为什么就不能安静坐着呢？南贺殿还用不到别人来操心。”

他就像是无数次曾被迫等候在寺庙和神社外一样，突然间意识到自己的处境。鹿惊的话无懈可击——一个不论是在千手还是宇智波都常常被拒之门外，或是到了最后时分才被允许入席的人，哪里来的资格当着诸臣亲眷多说一句呢？就连绝也要比他好上太多。带土抬起头，瞧见面对年幼的鼬殿下，与其父亲富岳耳语了几句，便拖着于他而言还臃肿的裾与袴站起身来，捧着斟满了酒的玉杯跪在宇智波斑身旁，用略显稚嫩的嗓音说，

“祝南贺殿下无量寿。”

这时所有人才像刚清醒过来一般，也纷纷学着鼬的样子，声音在廊下殿内回响。

“祝南贺殿下无量寿。”

宇智波斑望着背阴里孤立着的志村段藏，轻蔑地微笑。他将手搭在鼬殿下的肩头，一字一句地说，

“不用费心去找什么朽木，金玉就在这里。”

 

宇智波带土趁着没人注意的时候溜出了筵席。他身上的家纹只在这种时候起了作用，他往绝刚刚带他去的后院走去，没有女官敢拦住他的去路。或者说，他的眼睛也红得快要像那柄刚刚断成两半的团扇了。寒风让他稍稍清醒了些。他找到一块干净的青石，胡乱拂去上面的青苔泥土坐下。两只浸了雪水的靴子扣在一起，发出清晰的脆响——他没有想到已经结了冰。

他在生谁的气？不，没有人。可惜的是他竟然连发泄也想不出来。他是谁？宇智波带土，千手质子，宇智波遗孤，被拒绝进入千手的法性寺，被拒绝进入宇智波的南贺川。父母的灵位不在神社。总是迟到。大臣殿只看鹿惊。双陆比不上鹿惊，骑射也不。旁人觉得他没有心，划在上面不会疼，迅速地便忘了。珍惜的事会被随意轻贱，因为他看起来既不懂事，也不记仇。在任何的席上，不能讲话。不能说出自己的意愿，因为会被请禁闭。但也只有那一次他才觉得是从令人窒息的帷幕里撕开一条天裂来。可是他现在释怀了。很久以来，他都以为，是他的话使上达部扭转了心意，是他的话使鹿惊没有追随父亲而去。而今天，此时此刻，他才幡然醒悟。他做了表白，没有人会听。没有人在意。即使是他，也没有勇气去忤逆一个既定的罪名。他只是哀求着上达部说，鹿惊不该走。但命运早已刻在每个人的掌纹之间，不会因他的一句话而改变，仅此而已。

鹿惊伸出指尖碰了碰带土的肩膀。他抬起红红的眼睛，又低下头。鹿惊递给他丝绢，他接过来扔在雪里。

“鹿惊，鹿惊，”他突然又后悔起来，快走几步拉住正要离开的少年，哑着嗓子说，“我和你是一样的。”

 

“是什么一样？”鹿惊轻轻地说，“你没有见到的时候，我也要在寺庙里跪上很久。你只写过一次的佛经，我每日都要抄。总有人对我说，可耻，可耻。因为你的话，我才能在心里悄悄地抬头。”

“你不要生气。”他只说得出这一句。

“我没有生气，”鹿惊默许了带土一直攥紧他的手，“方才那些话，你可以对我说，但是不要再对别人讲了，他们会记住的。”

记住什么，他不太懂。但记住是个可怕的词，是打在心上的烙印，从此以后，再难悔改了。于是他郑重地点点头，像鹿惊保证。“我不会再提。”可是他又不想要见到鹿惊总是摆出这种老气横秋的神态，下意识地补充了一句。

“我记得你站在楼阁上的样子，就那天。我很喜欢。”

他自己愣了一刻，希望鹿惊没有听见。站在雪晴的晚色里，鹿惊停下自己一贯行色匆匆的步伐。面对着他，尽力模仿着那日全然舒朗的微笑。宇智波带土，做出了他人生中的一个重大决定。他走上前去，用力地抱了鹿惊一下，贴着冰冷的面颊。鹿惊身体瞬间变得僵硬了，但他没有松手。许久，鹿惊将手臂环绕在他背上，算是给了一个短暂的回应。他吸了吸鼻子——起风了，他的眼睛也感到酸胀起来。他紧挨着鹿惊的脖颈，呼出的气息残存在耳鬓之间。

“若是有一天，我们什么也没有，连姓氏也无。全都舍弃掉了，那该有多好啊。”

 

当他们坐回席上的位子时，带土还沉浸在亲昵和拥抱的震惊里无法自拔。现在他意识到自己给鹿惊惹了多大的麻烦。他们两个太过靠前，大概一早就已经被发现了。经过这样一番折腾，所受的风寒也越发严重起来。碗里的汤渍已经放凉了。于是又要了一杯酒来取暖。他感到胸口阵阵发闷，脸上背上也像着火一样在烧。手面都呈现出一种异样的粉红色，像是在庭院内的冻伤所致，因为突如其来的温暖而刺痛不已。这一次，没有等他开口，女官便将空着的酒盅满上了。带土为难地看着它，最终还是端了起来，一饮而尽。

这是最后一杯了，他想。

女官又转向鹿惊。他勉为其难地指了指眼前的桌案，但是女官坚持着，说是南贺殿的心意。于是他微微欠身，正在发愁怎么解决。指尖触到已经放了许久的瓷杯，他不由得说，

“好冷。”

带土又想起了绝的叮嘱。他拦下了鹿惊仰起的手臂，对他说，

“你从不破戒的。我不是佛里念的那些善男子，可以替你。”

带土便抓着鹿惊的手，一并都喝下去了。他灌得有些急，不住地咳嗽着。他尚且还有心思与鹿惊开玩笑。“若是出了丁忧，你也不肯喝怎么办？”他捂住越发疼痛的胸口，一面强笑地忍着，冷汗从额头上渐渐滑下来。

鹿惊见到他金黄的脸色，凑近了问，

“你是不是不大舒服？”

“大概只是受寒，回去就好了。”他还依然觉得自己并无大碍。“以后再打双陆，就应该以酒为赌注，也不用你…”

带土说不下去了。他张了嘴，却没听见自己的声音。从鼻子和口中有黏稠湿润的液体缓慢地流淌出来。真丢人，他这样想。怎么能在鹿惊面前流鼻涕？可不能出这样的丑。他把自己埋进袖子里，喉咙中咯咯作响，却只呕出来一些清水和胆汁。有几双手摁在他的胸腹和肩头，像是把他捏碎一般。轻而易举地，他辨认出鹿惊在摸他的脸。只有鹿惊才会有那样柔软的手。我太难看了，他只想让鹿惊不要望着他，全然没有意识到已经发生了什么。在袅袅升起的黑暗与模糊中，他听到曾经极为熟悉的声音，是即使只在神社中交谈过一次，也无法忘记的声音。南贺殿宇智波斑用力将鹿惊从他身上扯下，扔到一边。

但不是那样的，他想，不是鹿惊。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
宇智波带土在榻上躺了十几日。连风寒带着病酒，与惊吓一起。开始连口鼻里都流血，后来止住了。全身又开始生红色的斑纹，样子狰狞可怖，像是赤面的鬼，奄奄一息地，没有人敢接近。绝提醒宇智波斑说，

“这样是撞上妖物了，得赶紧请法师来作法才行。”

所以，在用绳索、宝剑与镜将邪灵驱散出去以后，又用金铃佛号使它们无处遁形，由法师逼迫着发誓再也不敢来打扰六条殿为止，这才好转了起来。经历了这样一番，宇智波斑也顾不上每月例行要在身上抄写心经，因此又一次在睡梦中见到了泉奈。

“弟弟现在是伊柊大权现，是神祇。保佑还活着的每一个人吧。”

泉奈没有回答，只是莞尔，将指尖贴在宇智波斑的眉骨上。随后便消失了。

又过了数日，带土才能靠着胁息，坐起来看着窗外灰暗的云。从食盒中摆放的米粥与白萝卜，才知道已经是早晨。在榻上躺得时间太久，身体都不像是自己的，只觉得四肢都绵软无力，内脏在腹中翻腾，似在向下坠一般。然而见到南贺殿，是必须行礼的。于是他撑着力气，贴着光滑平整的木阶，附身拜了下去。宇智波斑在他几步远的位置盘腿坐了下来。他伏在地上，只看得到映出的影子。南贺殿将一柄乌黑的蟹爪桧扇收拢在手中，玩味地在掌心拍了两下。宇智波斑让绝留在不远处，旋即叫他起身。

宇智波带土在沉默里等候了一阵。他的目光只落在绀青的单与织银首上，再抬头便只见到一双紧抿着的薄唇。他想，也许应该说些什么吧，可是嗓子还没有好。接着便觉得脸颊一疼，什么都没有看清，整个人愣在那里。过了半晌，他才意识到，是那柄桧扇。宇智波斑维持着执扇的姿势，如同一尊神像，炽热的目光落在他的身上。

他还算保持了武家的品性，没有动。连声音也不出。反手是第二次，他清晰地听见了风。带土闭上眼睛，下意识地捏紧衣角。这一遍正好打在颔骨上，痛得连话也说不出来了。绝向前膝行了几步，似乎是想要劝他不要动怒，被宇智波斑抬眼一望，就连忙退了回去。

“我管教外甥，旁人站得远些。”

他转过头，紧紧地盯着带土渐渐发红的双眸。

“外面都说千手氏家训温和，今天算是见着了。把你放在那里十二年，居然纵容出这样的结局。你大概没有眼睛，看不见旁人是如何对宇智波百般刁难，连个宫里的下臈，庙里的贼秃，都敢在筵席上甩脸色看。”他挑起柳叶般的细眉，更加显得凌厉凶狠，用扇尖点着带土的肩头，

“事情闹这么大，自己躲起来装病，闯了祸让别人来收拾。你虚岁十三，是个大人了。你应该在南贺神社里跪上几夜，想想今天，宇智波氏还剩下几个人。你能活到现在，完全是因为走运。刚出生的婴儿，都夭折在流放之地，你却能留在京城里，与千手近卫之子惹是生非。你有没有心？”

带土转了转眼睛，没能忍住渐渐聚集的起来的泪水。他不敢哭出音，只是大滴大滴地砸在衣襟上。宇智波斑手撑在膝头，注视着他无声地哭泣，像是在看一出蹩脚的哑剧。

“旗木家的小孩受了罚，你也逃脱不了干系。你不是总觉得我不让你进神社？今晚就送到那里，找人盯着修缮，不完成不能回来。以后，不许再到千手邸上去，明不明白？”

带土突然很惶恐地开口，

“不是因为鹿惊…”

是他失去意识前没说完的话。他想，要是他说了，鹿惊就不会受罚。宇智波斑皱紧了眉，捏住桧扇的扇骨，指节都清脆地响了起来。

“把头发梳好。”他厌弃地说，“乌帽子也不戴，没有规矩。要死了就可以抛弃礼节吗？”

带土看了看垂在肩头的长发。他咬着嘴唇，用手指一点点梳开已经纠缠在一起的发结。没有人侍奉，笨拙地扯疼了自己，也不会编出熟悉的髻，胡乱都塞进帽子里面算了事。绝又想要上前帮忙，被宇智波斑生硬地打断。

“你以后离他远一点，不许人伺候。”他又把目光移回带土身上。“旗木的在家里禁闭，你也正好去神社里反省。东西都叫人从旗木邸里搬出来，以后不用回去了。” 

带土很想大哭一场。但是宇智波斑还在，他必须忍着。他最后和鹿惊说了什么？他不记得了。

 

不知道跪了多久，身旁都寂静下来。带土抬起头，只剩下自己在屋内。他忽然觉得饿了，五脏六腑都哀鸣着要吃东西。他端起发冷变硬的米粥，就着咸萝卜和腌鱼，匆匆地都吞进喉咙里。虽然很难受，但还是不停地强塞着，用手指抹掉嘴唇上沾染的汤汁。旁人都会惊诧他怎么还会有如此旺盛的生命力——他应该悲痛欲绝了才对。绝提着灯笼，准备带他到牛倌那里去。见到他狼吞虎咽的样子，轻轻地发笑。

“六条殿吃饭的样子总让人觉得很香。这在其他公卿身上时看不到的。”他说，“愿意吃东西，就还有办法继续。”

带土用红眼睛迅速地看了看他，继续低下头，把碗底的一星星鱼肉都扫进嘴里。

“别太怪罪南贺殿下，他是关心则乱。六条殿发病的时候，是南贺殿先到，又一直守在身旁。”

“那鹿惊受到了什么样的惩罚呢？”

绝的脸上有躲闪的神色。“是因为蘩町殿有行事不周的地方，所以受罚。不过，伤已经完全好了。”

“可这和他没有关系。”

“很多事情都是这样。”

带土沉默了一阵，掀开盖在身上的被衾。

“我还能再去见他吗？就现在？”

绝拆掉那个丑陋的发髻，重新梳了头发，又替他穿上靴子。

“六条殿可以从南贺神社回来后，前去拜访右近卫中将。”

 

他是到过南贺川的，虽然未能进去，但还是留下了不可磨灭的回忆。几年无人修缮打理，已然显出凄凉破败的景象。这对他来说，是份远离喧嚣，安静避世的闲职。他也想帮助院里的法师，但有些供奉是他所不能触碰的。从前在京城，再怎样令人难耐的暑中，他都能倚着鹿惊睡着。总有鸟雀落在肩上，用蜡做的小嘴啄他的耳垂。现在深幽空寂的神社里，连羽翅的声音也听不见。带来的书也都读完，他却没有鹿惊的性子，能耐心地反复抄写同一段经文。闲而无事便是对他的惩罚。他也只能坐在石阶一整天，看着匠人将泥金的漆刷在新铸成的神像上。

这倒是他第一次与鹿惊分隔遥远。夜晚入睡，也没有人再任由他胡闹。他也变得老实了。遇上黑夜，鬼魂，妖怪，也不得不变得勇敢起来，不能再害怕。

 

四月更衣。带土曾经许过一个很简单的愿望，要一件绀青色的狩衣，与赤红的单。但是绝所送来的夏装，则一并是暗淡的铅色，像树上断了的枯枝。绝看到少年藏不住的失望神情，对他说，

“铅色也很好看，像兔子一样。”

于是兔子就竖起耳朵，蹦蹦跳跳地换上新衣，几个月以来的烦闷一扫而空。在这样的时刻，绝在不经意间插话道，

“六条殿想去贺茂祭上看看吗？”

带土这才想起，再过数日，京中便会举办盛大的贺茂祭。年幼的时候，他总要拉着鹿惊凑热闹。他指着车马前经过的气派不已的大将对鹿惊说，以后总有一天，他也要坐到那里的位子上。甚至于说，水门在带土孜孜不倦的追问下，也终于缴械投降，告诉他们与玖御台所之间的一点秘密——也正是在水门初次入千手列阵的时候，他注意到了车帘光影之下赭红的长发。

可惜自从鹿惊丁忧蛰居，就再也没有去过。他愣了一会，还是摇摇头。

“向日葵与铅色很相配。为什么不呢？”

他垂下眼睛，沮丧地说，

“鹿惊本可以被选去做仪式执事的，因为我的缘故，他也只能待在邸里。”

绝又安慰他说，

“前几日我看到旗木邸前停有装饰向日葵的车子，虽然花纹朴素却不失典雅，不知是为谁准备的。六条殿请想一想，也许旗木邸里会有其他会去看贺茂祭的人呢。”

他停了一下，又继续说，

“来往的路上，都见到衣着极美丽的妇人纷纷从帘下露出裙裾来，吸引各位公卿殿上人注意。旗木的车子只是远远地停着，好像有东西从热闹的人群里隔开了一样。可看出的确是端庄静怡，不失家门的风范。”

宇智波带土渐渐变了脸色，这时才想起从前与琳御前的约定。他怎么会忘了呢？倒不如说，没准他一早就抛到脑后去，连琳哭泣不止的神情一起。这样的想法让他瞬间坠入寒谷，不断地啮咬着他的内心。他没有细想绝是如何得知这样的消息的，只是希望能快些赶到贺茂祭上去。而绝也没有阻拦，将自己毛色青灰的快马借给他，还说会为他保密，不会告诉宇智波斑，除非——

“六条殿要在明天暮色时分回来。不然，我不能按时到宇智波的邸上，南贺殿下就要起疑心了。”

 

他跑了整整一天，马都累得流出晶莹的薄汗，不再听他的使唤。带土抱歉地摸摸它的鬓毛，看到一条大道也近在眼前，就缓慢地放任它自由前行。已经有几年没有见过如此喧闹繁盛的场景。他原本是喜欢节日的，但是没有鹿惊，连游历也少了有趣的色彩。在近前的都是极为华美的车子。旗木家虽也为公卿，却从不喜欢这样的装饰。放眼望去便是琳琅满目，唯独却显现不出他所熟悉的菱格八叶纹。于是他费尽心思挤到人群里，一边仔细留神着，一边向车外站立的侍从们询问见过类似的纹样。这时列阵的公卿们从车前而过，见到鼬与富岳，与一门千手、竹取。鹿惊自然是不在其中的，但居然连水门也看不见，这让带土未免有一丝疑惑。他在心不在焉地正想着，忽然瞥到年幼的鼬殿下，似乎是抬头向他的方向投来了颇为复杂的眼神。他再想仔细看看时，公卿们的车子却已经走远了。

人群散去，带土也才能够依稀辨认出，不远处有些正兴致勃勃观赏车行的女子，戴着的市女笠与那日琳所穿着的相同。他连忙走近，果然看到身上也都织着菱形的暗纹，便确定是旗木邸上的女官。于是他随意叫住一个，询问琳的下落说，

“你们本应随琳御前一同前往，却没有看到车子。琳御前去了哪里？”

她们这才意识到琳已经离开了贺茂祭的会场，一下子慌张起来。几个人努力回忆过后，才记起琳曾经叫她们留在这里，自行观赏。而自己却偷偷地吩咐牛倌，像是往长乐寺1而去了。

带土也记得琳御前许愿早证菩提的情形。如此算来，也还是迟了一步。琳御前已经离开贺茂大祭，所约定的旧誓也没有完成。他也无心再观看满门荣华似锦的仪式，只是想着要快些赶到长乐寺去。他用衣袖拭去额头淌下的汗水，拍了拍身下温和敦厚的青鬓长尾。它极聪明地懂了他的意，载着他一并背向夕阳，连身上缀满的丝绦与彩铃也一齐作响起来。宇智波带土离开人群，独自为了追赶诺言而去。 

 

下雨了。是很大的雨。突如其来的。可是街上人们都不这么说，早早地看出欲来风满楼，都收拾了摊子回去了。市井凡夫都看得见，偏偏宇智波带土和瞎子一样，等到雨大得连屋檐都流下道水帘，他才想起自己连斗笠也没有披。躲在廊下暂且等雨势小些吧。他拧着袖子中的水，眼看着从衣服里淌出条瀑布。可他瞧了瞧天边阴沉得飞快的夜幕，就全然忘了他与绝留下的承诺。长乐寺的门紧闭着，这时便显出他缺乏的经历来了——他竟然不知道如何才能正常地走进一处佛寺。四角的金铃在风雨里急促而清澈地响着。是寂静。是蝉噪林逾静的寂静。宇智波带土感到心下有些慌乱，没有来头地，是手足无措的恐惧。他定了定神，冒着雨在恍若无人的寺庙周遭转了一圈，最终还是回到了门前。出乎意料的是，门掩了一道缝隙，从中冒出飘忽不定的烛火。他尽可能地放轻脚步，悄悄地顺着门扉进入了金堂。没有人。却在纸门后的内殿听见剪刀的轻响。

他不知道自己站着看了多久。大概是很久了，从身上淌下的清水都聚成了一汪浅浅的湖。从及膝的长度减去，到脖颈，披在肩上，然后再贴着头皮，剪得很短，最终用剃刀剃得干干净净，只留下一点青疤。琳闭着眼睛，手里握着念珠，看不到一丝神情。当最后一绺头发也从肩膀上滑落后，长乐寺的藏原三位主持便对她说，

“虽然只是在家中修行了半年，但像你这般聪慧、明澈，所感悟到的真理，是许多在寺庙中修行的人也得不到的。因此，可准许你剃度。”

她睁开清亮的眼睛，伸手去抚摸自己的头顶，摩挲了许久后，露出一个无比真挚的笑容，竟然也显露出了她原有的天真。藏原三位主持又对她说，

“门扉外的公子虽不知道是谁，但一定是对你最后的考验。现在你已经通过了。”

他眼看着琳向他的藏身之处投来毫不惊异的目光。在他悄无声息的满面泪水里，琳是没有感觉一般，双手合十，向西而拜。

“六条殿，您不能再到这里来了。”

 

旗木鹿惊在夜半里被侍从唤醒。他尚在圈禁之中，平日里也无一位探望，正在疑惑的时候，他听见门外是带土的声音。他害怕宵禁，连忙开了门。一团模糊灰色的影子，浑身湿透，就这样撞进鹿惊的怀里。一见到鹿惊，他就筋疲力尽地跌坐到台阶上。他的眼中发热，好像有血正在流出来一样。鹿惊也随之坐下，静静地等着他哭完。他说不出话来，他没办法再一次回想那样的情景。

最终，他只是模模糊糊地从嗓子里呜咽着，“鹿惊，琳御前削发出家了。”

 

“带土，琳禅尼向来十分虔诚，早有出家之意。”鹿惊将乌帽子取下来，拧着带土湿淋淋的头发。这样下去会得病的，他默默地叹着气，仔细地用手指梳开那些纠缠在一起的额发，勉强才将发髻扎起整齐。鹿惊又把帽子端正地戴好——带土就像是听话的玩偶一般任他摆布。雨水依然像汇聚的溪流，顺着鬓角淌在身上。鹿惊也终于在冰冷的石阶上坐下来，面对着带土——他的脸色是从未有过的苍白。

“不是这样的，鹿惊。即使再喜欢的事，被强迫去做也是会不愿意的。”带土开始后悔自己当初没有多看看书。他抓着少年瘦削的肩膀，就像救命稻草一样。鹿惊闭起眼睛，他听见夜幕里的泉水在青石上流淌。他将自己的狩衣脱下裹住在寒夜中瑟瑟发抖的带土。

“你要相信，”鹿惊这样说，“琳禅尼在做她想做的事。她是十分高兴的。”

原本紧紧抓住他的手的带土，此时慢慢地抬起头，用带着血丝的眼睛望着他。

“你很早就知道？”

带土看到鹿惊的眼睛里甚至略带着一种怜悯的神情。

“琳禅尼向我借车子，又向我道别，我就知道是怎么一回事了。”

他的肩膀上挨了带土一拳，只是软绵绵的没有力气。鹿惊伸手扶住他，两个人一起从旗木邸前的石阶上跌下去。他抬起头，正对上带土又开始泛红的眼睛。这一次他允许带土揪住自己的衣领，像是质问一般掐住了他的脖子。

“是什么事让琳御前变成这样？”带土飞快地闪过对往昔的回忆。他的脑子从来没有像现在这样清晰过。是纸。一张淡青色，用绿菊熏过的高丽纸。谁能想象它会成为杀死一颗心脏的凶手呢？见到鹿惊抿紧薄唇不肯回答，他靠进一步，更加逼圌问起鹿惊来，

“你在那张纸上写的什么？”

鹿惊的眼睛开始涣散。带土松开了手，留下他一个人艰难地咳嗽。鹿惊依然看起来平淡自然，但是已经开始躲闪带土投来的目光。带土从地上爬起来，居高临下地看着他。他们这样僵持着，直到鹿惊伸手揪下一朵苔藓上的小花。

“我告诉过你了，是你家的外戚，式部大辅，从五位殿上人。和解之盟除了要有牛王宝印，还会有什么，你自己去想…”

他深吸了一口气，继续说，

“我是千手氏旗木家督，没有选择2。琳禅尼有，她选了另一条。就是这么简单。”

鹿惊也觉得自己的辩解十分无力。他抹了一下脸上的雨水，把手指插进头发里。他想过有这么一天。可是来得实在太快，也太狠毒。他等着带土爆发的一刻，他准备好了。就算把他此刻活活打死，也不会有一句怨言。可是最后，他所想象的怒火也没有发泄到他身上。带土也只是颓然地在他身边坐下，学着他的样子，蹂躏起一块微不足道的青苔。

“我，没赶上贺茂祭。全忘光了。琳去了又走了。我来不及。”

他把脸埋进手掌里。

“她一定很失望。”

 

宇智波带土又去过长乐寺几次，试图见道琳御前。授戒师父最终告诉他，琳禅尼昨夜辞别京城，往嵯峨岚山去了。避世的那里，有古人留下的草庵3。旗木本邸也在岚山，不必担心。

回到南贺神社，他又大病了一场。再有力气走出院门时，已经是夏天的尾音了。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 

卧病休养的几日，匠人也都躲懒。内殿里修缮的椽木、梁架，只搭起了一半，摇摇欲坠地晾在那里。法事整日地作，他也乖乖地服下祝福的水，但是心里想着旁人，如何也不见起效。他过得很是烦闷，不再把所有事都如过去那般，毫无保留地透露给身边的人。没有了鹿惊，绝又是南贺殿旁的人。神社外也见不到一只渡鸦——他的信写了又不知寄到哪里，全是些琐碎的小事。他兴高采烈地说上一个下午，大概能够换来鹿惊的一个“嗯”字。从前不加珍惜，现在却总是回忆不止。思念某个人的时候总要想想他的坏处，比如他令人生厌的性格，比如他总是多受的宠信，比如琳。带土无端地变得有些恼怒起来，把信纸都撕碎烧掉，香灰一并洒在炉子里。

 

他想，他要找个新伙伴，比鹿惊还好的那种。

 

经过廊下的时候，有些新来的匠人，都看着面生，正在斗拱上绘漆。因为病了好些日子，大概是绝擅自做主，都招入神社的。带土站在一旁看了许久，大多是泛灰的榛与栗，也用不到京城的大寺里那样明媚的色彩，心里黯然了许多，转身想要回去。正巧梁上“啪嗒”一声，落下一颗豆粒般大小的颜料，恰好落在他的肩头，新制的夏衣就这样脏了。带土抬起眼睛，看到头顶上一个慌张的身影，连忙从梯上爬了下来，伏在他的眼前，向他请罪。这不过是个与他年龄相似的少年，穿着粗麻的直垂混在匠人里面，竟然到现在才刚刚发现。带土仔细地打量了他一番，让他起来，随口问道，

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

少年也没有害怕的意思，只是说，

 

“在下没有父母，不知道是谁起的名字，叫做阿飞。”

 

带土又继续问。

 

“谁招你进来的呢？”

 

阿飞说，

 

“是南贺殿大人。”

 

带土点点头，看看阿飞手里还流淌着泥金的木刷，接着抬头问，

 

“阿飞，整日刷漆，你闷不闷？”

 

阿飞不明所以地望着他，疑惑地摇头。带土把自己肩头沾上的油彩指给他看，然后说，

 

“你这个样子，干活也是马马虎虎，心不在焉。有空陪我练练剑吧。”

 

到了晚上也终于有个玩伴，陪在一起聊些琐碎的事。阿飞不大会打双陆，总是输。更何况，他那双习惯了泥彩金漆的手，还是第一次摸到如此温软濡润的骨牌。过了三四轮，带土就停了下来。他故意输了一子，让阿飞兴高采烈地吃掉，这才丢掉骰子，不满意地说

 

“你总让着我，这样玩得不痛快。不像鹿惊。”他吞下了后半句。

 

少年也直爽地回答，

 

“阿飞怎么能与右近卫大将相提并论。”

 

带土抿了抿嘴唇，他还是念着鹿惊的好。琳的剃度让他这样痛苦，他却还是没法怪在鹿惊身上。只是连阿飞也都知道了他与鹿惊的事吗？但他是宇智波，从今以后，要学着像从前的宇智波一样，并不在意他人的想法。

 

带土又问，

 

“那你见过南贺殿身边，那个一直穿白色衣服的人吗？”

 

阿飞努力地回忆了一阵，结果一无所获。带土想，话不投机准是这样的，连能够有相通的谈资都找不到。他正想找个理由将阿飞打发走，忽然听见少年悄悄凑近了耳朵，压低声音告诉他，

 

“前些日子里阿飞在外面绘漆，正巧听见本堂里一阵喧闹，说是年久失修，地面下陷露出一块新的空隙来，有人掉了进去。可是，师傅来了以后，就都把外人派出去了，阿飞只瞧见现在都盖着布，不知道里面是什么。”

 

带土问，

 

“那掉下去的人呢？”

 

阿飞说，

 

“没听说再爬上来。”

 

看见带土沉默不语的样子，阿飞又说，

 

“南贺殿就算知晓此事，也要花上几天才能派人来处理。而在这之前…”

 

带土抬起头，望着阿飞的眼睛。烛火的映照之下，他隐约觉得阿飞的容貌竟然与他自己有几分相似。于是他就一直盯着少年，最后不由得笑出声音。

 

“你有话就直说，我不喜欢这样拐弯抹角。”他站起身，换上件深色的直垂，里面是生绢的小袖，戴着精致的胁差。“我可以与你到本堂里去，看看你说的空隙里到底有什么。只是——”他转头拿来一段粗糙的绳子，一头系在自己腰上，另一头交给阿飞。“你想留在上面呢，还是自己进去看？”

 

 

 

宇智波带土顺着腐朽的木梁小心翼翼地向下攀爬着。靠着阿飞先前用绳子吊进去的烛火，他勉强能看见一点点落脚的岩石。比起黑暗，他更害怕手指触碰到的莫名的东西，尤其是在密室内所生出的动物，他不敢想。这个地方并不很高，大约只是如同普通的房间，能允许一个人正常地进出。靴底最终踩在一片平整的木板上，随着身体的晃动发出脆弱的吱呀声。宇智波带土仔细地拂去手上的泥土，又点燃起一支蜡烛，举在眼前，四处观察着——结果却令他很是失望。

 

阿飞在上面叫他的名字。

 

“还活着。”他胡乱挥了挥手，转身继续看着空空如也的内室。只是些快要腐烂的墙壁，留着被雨水侵蚀的斑痕，散发出难闻的气味。正中雕刻的团扇，颜色大都落了下去，露出神色的石灰。红白相间的注连绳，草梗湿润地嵌在木板里。令人惊异的是，除此之外，连一个文字也没有，仿佛只是一间秘密的牢房一样，也不见过有生活的痕迹。宇智波带土紧紧地抱着那支微弱的火苗，在通往内室的深处，房梁凹陷了一半。他看到——他看到人的躯体青紫地肿胀着，背对着他，摆在他的眼前，云雾似的蝇虫在四周飞舞。由衣着他看得出这便是阿飞所说的那个掉进洞里的人了。他的手无端地一抖，蜡油倾斜了下来，正烫在他的手腕内，由此落下了一道不小的疤。

 

阿飞又担心地在外面喊叫。

 

带土没有回应，只是端着烛台，很难说他此时有无注意到阿飞吵闹的声音。远处是漆黑一片的，没有光，好像也都被吞噬进去了一样。横亘在中间的是一具尸体。墙壁倾斜欲坠地压在一边，只留下一条狭窄的过道。他只是静静地站着，看着，一面是生了根似的恐惧，一面是不愿意接受这个残酷的现实。

 

他想，他要到黑暗的秘密里去，就要跨过无辜者的尸体。

 

他想，他还是回去吧。留给南贺殿来处理。留给绝。大人总是知道怎么去做。

 

他哭了起来。烛焰在稀薄的空气里一明一灭。黑暗里有东西在等着他自投罗网，他知道。他得走进去。说什么也得走进去，成为那里的一部分，命中如此，是不可抗拒的力量。他跪了下来，一边抽泣，一边哀求着。

 

他想，让他回鹿惊那里去吧，他不会再有任何的抱怨。

 

阿飞的呼唤声越发显得着急起来。他害怕出事，将手中的绳索拴在了柱子上，准备自己也一并爬下来。带土抹了抹酸痛流泪的眼睛，制止了他。

 

“我需要些念珠和金刚铃，还有些经文，你快去拿。”带土勉强挤出一个笑容，远远望着阿飞的脸庞。“这下面是个空窖，什么也没有。等到明天，我就去禀告南贺殿。”

 

看到阿飞犹豫的神情，他深吸一口气，厉声催促道，

 

“愣着干什么？快去做呀。”

 

 

趁着阿飞不再盯着他的时刻，带土拜过面前的尸体，向黑暗走去。没有纸墨可以拓印碑文，他便割开手指，脱下内里的小袖，尽数都记在上面。待阿飞回来后，他已经将一切收拾妥当。深色的直垂遮挡了一切，看不到有血色渗透出来。带土平复了一下情绪，使得自己像是往日一般自然。他这才遗憾地对阿飞说，

 

“你不在的时候，下面的房梁又塌陷了。这次屋子只剩一角，洞口也险些被堵住。我只能先将你的伙伴搬到那里，明天就请法师来渡厄。”

 

在阿飞谢过他之后，两个人就各自回去了。他将阿飞送到神社外的帐子里，与所有匠人一起，交给监工看管。可是自己还没有完——他连夜在纸上誊写了小袖的字。随后，将所有沾血的衣物，秘密地烧掉了。

 

 

 

嘉顺四年十一月，曾经云游列国、修行悟道，最终在歧阜真福寺停驻，宣经讲义的圣僧、参议殿的恩师、前真言宗的僧正，在听说了前太政大臣南贺殿四十筵席上所发生的事后，便专程从歧阜赶到京城，来为受到牵累的参议殿与其弟子求情。彼时因为宇智波与竹取氏一再上奏，法皇便破例准许大臣殿告病回乡，猿飞苗字一门离京居住。鹿惊未能前去参拜，只能在邸中默默为大臣殿与千手氏下诸多修行祈福。自己身陷囹圄，不能再为参议殿分忧，处境进退，只怕以后会更为艰辛。

 

每当想起这样的事情，鹿惊便在与带土一同枕过的席上反复无法入睡。自贺茂大祭后带土又一次离去，直至今日仍使他惴惴不安，不祈求带土与琳能够谅解他的举措。他幼时曾在嵯峨度过一段童年，深知岚山荒远偏僻，风寒露重，也曾委托旗木本邸的下臈前去探访。琳，除了与外人他不得不称呼为禅尼，紧闭了门扉，不愿意见到任何无关的人。那下臈返回京城时，只看到草庵旁时常有野兔与鹿在四周徘徊，不肯离去，觉得十分惊奇，便一并禀告了鹿惊。初听到时，鹿惊也觉得奇特；而后，他心上只觉得一阵无端地轻松——从前不期盼能被原谅的罪人，居然也有一天能得到宽恕，是无上恩典。他便再一次许愿，如若一日能从囹圄中解脱，定将首先造访嵯峨岚山。

 

 

真福寺圣僧，参议殿恩师，本是无氏、无姓，也无苗字之人，降为臣籍后，改于十四岁在仁和寺出家修行，是为真言宗僧正，与千手氏一同侍奉肃文亲王。上德法皇继位后，避嫌辞去僧正，出走列国，于南都、歧阜间徘徊，而后才便有临宗济僧统段正。此次回京，法皇虽然有诸多猜忌不满，但碍于南都众僧，也无可宣泄，直至参议殿在私下里，曾前往拜谒圣僧，被上奏为止。这是人之情理，却被多事者利用，就连殿上人也都抱有异议。法皇最恶当初，由此迁怒于千手氏。

 

来年三月，颁旨削千手一门官职十余位，并请圣僧于月内离京。以护送侍卫为由，将鼬殿下升为左近卫中将，挑选近奉于圣僧左右之人。南贺殿一反常态地，允许鼬自己一一细察，并不做过多干涉。当被问起缘由，南贺殿这样说，

 

“上德法皇素爱红樱，曾许愿行启遍野以求观赏早放的樱花。不知何时能得一见呀。”

 

 

圣僧于三月二十启程一日，水门前来探访。鹿惊将足银太刀‘白牙’奉于水门身前，只是说，

 

“千手氏朝臣旗木鹿惊，愿意跟随参议殿。”

 

是夜，鹿惊沐浴净身，焚香祷告。做完这一切，便穿上银色铠甲，配上鲨鱼皮与二色间雕花木弓，戴先父留下的太刀，牵出月毛马，正要向朱雀大道而去。这是他近八个月来第一次踏出府邸，鹿惊深吸了一口气，更可能将会成为最后一次。但想来与参议殿所在的日夜，也足以比拟过此刻的月色，权可以当做惊鸿掠影，诫使他贪慕流连。从前先父所带给旗木的耻辱，也将在今夜之后，如同古战场的鲜血，被雨水洗刷殆尽。

 

刚刚出了院门，赫然见到宇智波鼬与一位侍从站在外，似乎正是守株待兔多时。他早已料到宇智波会派人阻拦，便不慌不忙行过礼，面对着比自己略显年幼的鼬，亮出了手中的鞘。

 

“鼬殿下与在下均在近卫司当职，”他的神色异常平静，“大概知道今夜殿中有变，应一同前往大内护法。”

 

见到他手中的刀，那名侍从也向前一步将鼬护在身后。正是剑拔弩张之时，鼬虚晃闪躲了鹿惊的架势，径直踩在高处的石阶上，眼含悲悯，恍然若寺中的佛像。

 

“那，蘩町殿能否清晰地认出，自己所要护送的人呢？”

 

鹿惊愣住片刻，依旧回答道，

 

“在下已发过誓言，定要追随参议殿。”

 

鼬看见他这样坚定，继续说，

 

“参议殿愿携蘩町殿护送圣僧离京。倘若南辕北辙，又如何能说蘩町殿曾理解过参议殿的用心？” 他侧身让出一条道路，示意鹿惊离开。“既然蘩町殿意志已决，在下绝不阻拦。”

 

“总会有两全的办法。”鹿惊说。

 

“总不会有的。”鼬一动不动地望着他，连眼睛也不眨。“更多的是…一个注定要失掉了，另一个也许还在眼前。”

 

“这都与得失无关。若是所信的忠义不复存在，那就再无资格自称为武士了。”

 

“难道蘩町殿以为，生来做着公卿的武士，为了权臣争斗的武士，口念佛号、却杀伐无止的武士，也能有资格称为这般名号吗？”

 

“你是真正明白，可惜南贺殿不由你来做。”鹿惊弯起眼睛，露出怅然的笑意。“明知不可行而为之，明知不可违而为之。参议殿是世间仅存的武士，怎么能眼看着他要陷在污名的泥淖里？”

 

“蘩町殿是把名节视为比生命更重要的人，正如参议殿。”鼬这样说，“既然如此，是牺牲了氏族的荣誉，千手就此而亡，宇智波三代而终。这样的事，在下不如蘩町殿，不会任其发生。”

 

鹿惊想，究竟是怎样的交换，才能算得清对等的价值呢？他等待这一刻已经太久，从囫囵吞下先父的耻辱，从日夜抄经痉挛的手臂，从蛰居三年望见的四方天空，不过是此刻能够真正为旗木，为参议殿，为法皇，为某个不知名却饱满的理想死去。理想的死去是昭然若揭，是不留遗憾，是春风化雨，成为渗进泥土里的鲜血，轻盈地摆脱了人间的外壳，向黑暗满足地沉沦下去。能够得到如此死亡的，只有参议殿。自己是不配的。已经容忍了这样多的污垢，就算再多泪水，也是不能再洗刷成为清白的。何况他本没有眼泪，所见到的，不过全是他人的馈赠。不如就把这份清白让给本来就干干净净的人，自己不要妄想着玷污了。

 

最终，他只是认真地看着身前的少年，叹了一口气。鹿惊放下长刀，俯身向鼬拜了下去。

 

“请受鹿惊一拜，”他这样说，“还请鼬殿下明示，圣僧到底身在何处。”

 

 

在朱雀大道往东八条的路上，虽已过宵禁，却仍有一辆八叶纹车，由身穿青色盔甲、配鞘卷的武士围住，缓慢而行。又有身穿金色盔甲的武士，没有佩戴刀剑，对峙在车前。因以护送圣僧离京为由，竹取太宰与参议殿相互携兵僵持在此处已有多时。车内隐约能看见垂着袖子、安然踞坐在帘后的身影，只是经历双方武士静默许久，也不见有一丝回应。正在争执不下之间，又看到有众多身着绀青色盔甲、配长刀弓箭，举着火把的武士，自远处而来，一时间灯火通明，恍若白昼。为首的正是前太政大臣南贺殿宇智波斑，身旁跟随着左近卫大将富岳，以及六条殿宇智波带土，只是不见了鼬的踪影。他勒住身下的青鬓长尾，面上带着嘲讽似的笑意，围着车子绕行了三圈，这才下马略施礼节。

 

“法皇殿下近来御体安康，”他用所佩太刀挑起一半帘子，“使臣想起应是法皇殿下行启东福寺赏樱的时候了。”他抬眼看了看在马上的富岳，又继续说，

 

“左近卫大将护法来迟，愿意献出于东福寺临近的宅邸，以供殿下暂且休憩。不知殿下是否满意？”

 

见到车内的人迟迟不肯现身，宇智波斑也显得有些恼火了起来，

 

“臣在平乐川时，总能想起从前与法皇殿下一同作双陆、咏连歌的日子。”他的语气未带有一丝愠色，却使所有人心中慢慢升起了寒意。“法皇殿下若行启东福寺，臣愿一同伴随左右，与殿下多叙旧谈天，念及往日之事。”

 

宇智波带土躲在阴影处观察着，他看到水门的脸上掠过惊异之色，旋即平静下来。那么，他想，参议殿的确是为圣僧，并非如南贺殿所言，是为挟持法皇而来。可即便如此，参议殿也难以逃脱咎责，鹿惊也怕会一并受到牵连。他的心中忐忑不安，却暂且没有在一众金色盔甲的武士内寻找到旗木的银色。正在此时，宇智波鼬骑着马，远远地，从面对着宇智波军队的方向而来。他注视了三方武士良久，这才无声无息地下到地上，向车子而拜。

 

“到这里来。”宇智波斑像是偏要将鼬放在众人视线中似的，“来得这么晚。去做了什么？”

 

鼬垂着眼睛，牵着马走到宇智波斑身边，向车内的人再拜而起。

 

“佐助不肯睡着。”他低声说，“请乳母哄了很久，所以来晚。”

 

宇智波斑冷漠地看着他，却也没有再过多责难。上德法皇看见鼬站在车旁，便从中略略探出，对鼬殿下说，

 

“中将卿，东福寺多有红叶。几时曾有樱花？”

 

鼬不回答，只是悄悄望着宇智波斑的神情。

 

“是臣从平乐川归京后，亲自命人从奈良移来所植，是京中难得一见的美景，特此愿先请殿下观赏。”

 

法皇又将目光移在水门身上。

 

“参议殿。”斑的眼睛里满是压抑不住的厌恶。他的声音突然放得很轻，却也恰好能让所有人都听得清楚。“法皇曾将参议许诺给泉奈殿的事…大概也像平乐川的湖水一样，流走了吧。”

 

“南贺殿也是一贯喜欢用死人作挡箭牌的。”听到宇智波斑又一次提起泉奈，竹取太宰轻蔑地将头转向一边。

 

斑看着被宇智波围住的小众青衣武士与金衣武士，转头便面向对竹取太宰说，

 

“太宰殿与参议殿因圣僧离京而积怨已久，虽有左近卫中将殿调停却也无济于事。却不想竟要来惊扰法皇殿下安宁。是怎样的心性？”

 

上德法皇虽有意赦免二位卿，但也在宇智波斑一再逼问下，同意行启东福寺。南贺殿这才露出了满意的笑容，却听到参议殿的声音。

 

“谁也不能强迫法皇殿下做任何事。”他解下身上盔甲，拦在法皇与宇智波一众武士之间，倒像是螳臂当车的情形。金色衣着的武士见了，也纷纷效仿主人的样子。宇智波斑却径直从他身边走过，似乎不曾注意到他一样。

 

“参议殿。”他跨上青黑汗血的骏马，居高临下地看着半跪在地的水门。唯有此时，他的眼睛里闪烁着复仇的快感。

 

“倘若你曾生于宇智波一门，从此往后，全族应当视你为耻。”

 

带土不敢看他的老师。更不敢去反驳南贺殿。他默默地跟随在车鸾一侧，与云雾般众多的宇智波武士一起，连夜护送上德法皇到东福寺去了。宇智波当众戏弄了千手氏与竹取氏，并不顾非议硬将法皇软禁在东福寺一隅。虽然招致诸多公卿反对，也因为法皇所以不敢妄动。由此，宇智波一门也逐渐拾回流放前的气焰，朝政也多由族人把持。从前尚有千手、竹取相互压制，如今两门岌岌可危，宇智波的光景愈发煊赫、灿烈起来。相比与初时回京惨淡的情景，也终于显出了鲜花着锦、烈火烹油的气势，再无人能够与宇智波氏相比拟。

 

 

自那以后，宇智波带土时常梦到他的老师。曾送给他椿饼，替他擦干头发的老师。他总是做梦，时常有噩梦，但老师从来没有现身在任何一次魇魔中。久而不复见周公，是而为梦。而梦的弊处，在于分辨不清那出现的究竟是真实的灵魂呢，亦或只是自己内心的投影。即，他永远也不可能知道，自己是否已经被老师所原谅，也可能是他一厢情愿的理想。诚若鹿惊所说，人死后也不过入轮回。天地上下，去哪里所寻找呢？无论如何，他都做了助纣为虐的事情，也许这便是无法看清老师面容的原因。他背对着带土端正地坐在席上，轻松地挽起发髻，露出云雾样洁白的脖颈。

 

“你不要害怕。”他的声音温柔而平静。“如果你退缩了，会一并被惩罚的。”

 

带土茫然地点点头。看不到的目光也使他难受。他手中握着刀，拔出鞘中一半，却又收了回去。这有什么意义呢？他只告诉自己那究竟是有不同。

 

“这样啊，”他的老师轻轻地笑了起来，“那我没有什么，可再教给你的了。你们都已经是比我出色的人。今后也都会成为出色的武士。”

 

带土闭上眼睛，开始哭了起来。短刀抵在胁下二指左右的位置。他刺了进去，一树落华须臾盛放在眼前。

 

 

嘉顺五年三月十七日，千手氏朝臣漩涡水门，于焚城的樱花下切腹自尽。介错者是宇智波带土。


	8. Chapter 8

“你做得是很漂亮。”宇智波斑接过绝递上来的锦匣，连眼睛也懒得抬。带土跪在下面，悄悄地看着他用一柄乌木鱼皮纹蝙蝠扇遮住半张俊美的脸，修长白皙的指尖刚挑起点盖子，就厌恶地随意扔在一旁。

“交给我做什么？”宇智波斑责备地剐了一眼退下的绝，“愿意给什么人就给什么人，到玖御前手中也无妨。”

“其余的，我都听人说了。第一次就能做成这个样子，果真是没有看错的。”他一反常态地流露出了肯定，懒洋洋地撑着手肘，斜倚在张鎏金漆案上。三月阳春正好，万物光辉都似映在那双潋滟的眼眸中。带土想，难道真数大明神千手氏柱间，也曾经被这种眼神迷惑住吗？那样他就不配封作什么战神。就连自己，也看得出在风情月意下难掩的阴冷。这样的南贺殿，大概连梦中出游的灵魂，也能够杀死忤逆他的人吧。也许，正是因为这样的目光，才会使得柱间生出是妄念的、想要拯救他的愿望，与自己徒劳无用地，想让鹿惊留在楼阁上的暖阳中如出一辙。唯有这般解释，才会明白——即便是此类愿望，即将杀了自己，即将毁灭，即将让灾星重现，也还是能依稀地见到对方的可爱之处。

他想，迟来的赞赏听着教人恶心。在他第一次惴惴不安站在南贺神社外的那个下午，他是多么渴望宇智波斑能够给他一点点希望。可惜，在地狱里向恶鬼讨食的，怕不是个傻子吧。宇智波带土就是那个傻子，他意识到了这一点，可是木已成舟，无可挽回了。

“你与旗木一同长大，本邸嵯峨岚山，有没有造访过？”

他很诚恳地回答说，没有。嵯峨岚山，当真是个好去处。鹿和野兔成群结队地在遍野里安家。那些无忧无虑的日子里，他与鹿惊开玩笑。他说，鹿惊应当被称为嵯峨殿才对，怎么也要比蘩町殿好听。

鹿惊却说，他喜欢与带土一同种下的白蒿。虽然在旁人眼里那只是野草。

他想，鹿惊还是不要称为嵯峨殿好了。他已经有一个在岚山出家修行的亲人，不希望见到某一日鹿惊也被迫如此。

“玖御前所前往那里，据说是找到野原家的孩子，两个人居住在那种地方，一心侍奉佛祖去了。”宇智波斑不经意间抛下一句话，激起听者心中阵阵涟漪。“这苗字真是耳熟。”他顿了一顿，转而疑惑地望向带土，“似乎在哪里见过。”

带土闭上眼睛。原先他只以为，天下卖女儿的家庭，穷人才会插标卖首，没想到上至公卿，也美其名曰戴着张淡青的信笺。这使得他一时语塞，不知道该回答些什么。绝在一旁替他解了围。

“是拒绝了式部大辅，去长乐寺剃度出家，而后又到岚山修行的禅尼。”绝这样说，“听长乐寺的藏原三位主持讲，是少有的清慧明澈之人，意志又坚定，也是成全了一件功德之事吧。”

“成全，”宇智波斑冷冷地嗤笑了一声，“六位藏人是攀上了千手氏的枝子，自觉得发达了，也不知道是在嫌弃什么。”他把手里的狼毫提起来又放下，倒像是记起了一桩烦心的事似的。“当初建肃文院入宫，也没见闹出这么大的动静。大臣殿真是有心去结和解之印，可惜好人都让他做，坏人叫宇智波来当。”

带土依稀记得建肃文院当是他未曾谋面的姨母，一早被宇智波斑送给上德法皇，只盼着能御诞下皇子皇女，免得千手与竹取这样得意。可惜人各有志愿，不是棋盘里的棋子，到了如今，宇智波也只能紧紧倚靠着别人家的皇子不放。无论如何，带土想，是不能指望宇智波斑能意识到这一点的。大概在斑的眼中，自愿到嵯峨岚苦修的琳，与厌弃法皇的建肃文院，都是如出一辙的不识抬举——带土摇摇头，像斑这种长在宇智波如日中天时的嫡子，什么都是他理所当然地认为应得的。他是不会花费心思去了解的——自然也明白不了。

兜转了这样大的圈子，才终于把话带回正题上。宇智波斑提起这个隐秘的暗示时，带土的心中猛然一动。不知道是哪里显现的灵光，让他这样回答，

“佛寺里避讳血光，怎么会允许有孕的女子出家呢？南贺殿可以安心了。”

“这样最好。”宇智波斑眯起眼睛，显得有些困倦了。他没有理会绝伸来试图搀扶他的手臂，自顾地拖着极长的衣裾缓慢地行着。正要回到内殿中时，又停下来，对带土说，

“即便如此，你也该勤盯着些。不论是破除清规，还是终于诞下了罪臣之子，又要惹出许多事端。”他的眼珠紧紧地盯着，像是针刺一般扎在身上。

带土本想回绝，他不愿再做那样的恶人。但是听到那四字，“罪臣之子”，就想起同样命运的鹿惊。他只是觉得，大概琳与玖御前，不会愿意再见到他了。

“听说，你找到了个新玩伴。”莫名其妙地，斑提起这件事。他顺着目光瞟去，正见到阿飞垂手在远处的廊下恭敬地站着，似乎是在等待他一般。

“模样看着机敏，居然和你也有几分肖似。”斑的眼睛里有凌厉的寒光一闪而过，随即让绝将阿飞招到面前。他上下打量了几分，不经意地随口问道，

“谁招你进来的？”

阿飞小心翼翼地说，

“南贺殿大人，您忘记了。”

“居然有这样的事情，”宇智波斑舒畅地笑起来，似乎是心情很好。“也不知道到底是谁的记性差，不过，你就暂且留在六条殿身边吧。”

宇智波带土恭敬地跪在地上，一直到宇智波斑消失不见。阿飞凑近他的身边，吐了吐舌头。

“南贺殿大人真叫人害怕。”他在带土的耳边说。

带土朝四下里一望，没有人。但他还是板起脸，对阿飞说，

“讲话这么大声，也不怕被人听去。”

倏忽间带土想起了鹿惊的样子，甚至比方才还更要如履薄冰。从前不甚理解，现在才能看到他的苦心。他终归没办法从血液里将鹿惊抛弃掉。在一起时他只是宇智波带土，可分别后他就变成了两个人。这能代替他的一点思念，融在骨髓里，使得他自我安慰起来——有一半的时间里，宇智波带土假扮的鹿惊陪伴在他身边。总好过什么也没有。

 

到了五月，玖御前不得不裹上红白相间的岩田带，既是为了保佑母子平安，也更是为了遮掩其腹大一事。她从来听说琳禅尼不见任何外人，没有想到竟愿意在禅寺中收留已经走投无路，又怀有身孕的自己。草庵清净避世，无人探访。玖御前却总是夜不安寝，冥冥之中仿佛有眼睛盯着一般令人不适。于是琳禅尼便为其诵《孔雀大明王经》祈福，并叮嘱在附近安居做窝的小鹿和野兔，总要留意着往来的响动。其中有一只长毛灰色的兔子，最为黏人，又喜欢吃甜食。没有榨出的蔗糖，就把甘葛汁倒在手心里，自然就会来舔舐。到了暮色归家的时候，还在琳禅尼的脚边打转，不肯离去。琳摘下一枝莠草子，轻轻驱赶着它。他倒显得满肚子不高兴，耳朵也垂了下来。

“琳禅尼很招动物们喜欢呢。”玖御前挺着已经隆起的小腹，靠在门扉，欣然注视着这一幕。

琳不知道回答什么好，连忙跑回了屋子。可是第二天，灰毛的兔子又来守着她了。

 

八月是京中燥热的时候，在嵯峨岚山已经微微泛凉。左大臣的御台所，琵琶御前自从随猿飞苗字迁出京城，就再也没能相见。在听说短短几个月内便发生了诸多悲惨之事后，便也顾不上避讳，执意要赶来探望正在孕中的玖御前。原本以为又是野兔声响的玖御前，在见到竟然是琵琶御前时，极为惊喜。想起从前与参议殿咏连歌的情形，如今恍若隔世一般。琵琶御前将存放的珍贵小匣取出，郑重地交到玖御前手里。打开来看，原是一绺被剪下的金发。

这样悲喜交加的感情，不，应该来说，仅存的一点喜悦也终将被汹涌的悲痛冲淡得干干净净。玖御前将小匣供奉在千手西之御前像前，以咏歌祷告道，

“神明若有知，悬镜当垂怜。”1

 

到了十月伊始的时候，分娩的阵痛已经降临。宇智波斑也终于知道了这种事。他对带土说，

“这件事交给你来做，是因为宇智波信任你。”

他烦躁地坐在马上，恨不得让它再走得慢些。可是一旦安静下来，人就要胡思乱想。他先是忘了与琳的承诺，让她一个人——绝望地走进长乐寺；然后，又跟随者宇智波斑软禁上德法皇，这是不忠不义的事，反而害得老师的孩子成为遗腹子。这么想着，即便他只是介错人，手也发抖得厉害起来。他到底有没有好好地清洗过，再用时令香薰遮掩住身上的血腥气呢？大概是错觉。他明明只用过侍从香，却分明嗅到老师常用的梅。他还活在初春中，夏秋都已然化为泡影。似乎自那以后，他一下子从朦胧中清醒过来，意识到时间流逝的飞速。半年之久只仿佛是眼下消失的光，倏忽地从拿着刀的手，到现在坐在马背上，像是烂柯山上的晋人，龙宫里的浦岛太郎…可，他却没有一丝一毫感到享乐的意味啊。倘若他是极致的恶人就好了，他就可以卸下心里的重担，径直去做一个，比宇智波斑还要再坏一些的人。可他偏偏是个做了恶行的普通人，受到良心的煎熬，却不敢反抗。拿着刀对着琳和玖御前，逼迫她们交出刚生下的婴儿，这是他连想想都会感到心口绞痛的景象。

 

琳端着一大盆脏血，从草庵中出现时，余光瞥见了远处骑马等待着的人。她愣在那里片刻，须臾恢复了往日的神情。处在避世的佛堂中修行，让她远离了污垢的人间与事。取下市女笠的头纱与幕帘，使得她的面容再没有光影的缝隙垂下，看起来如同被洗濯过一般，更加美丽了。她肯照顾临盆的夫人，手上沾满了不停流出的鲜血，已经算是破了清规。她却好像毫不在意似的，一心、全心全意地去扶正纤细幼小的头颅和手臂，要让这个难产的孩子平安地降生于世。另宇智波带土难过的是，她只匆匆投来了一眼——他甚至怀疑琳有没有看清他的模样——就背过身子，消失在后院中了。

他再也没有见过琳一面。

 

在失掉了自己几乎全部的血液后，玖御前的瞳孔里也慢慢地映出西方极乐降临的光彩。一个面色青白的小孩垂死地放在她的身边。宇智波带土站在草庵外面，一阵又一阵痛苦的喊叫逐渐微弱下去，最终也没有听到所期盼的、稚嫩的哭泣声。他叹了口气，露出不忍的神色。下了马，面向佛堂而拜。他的心里怅然若失，自觉得大概是没有赎罪的机会了。他要背负着求仁得仁的污名，再也不敢前去见到鹿惊。究竟是从什么时候开始，事情发展到了无可挽回的地步呢？他怎么也想不明白。宇智波带土推开虚掩的门扉，便闻到浓烈的血腥气。玖御前已经往生，而琳在一旁不省人事。顺着墙壁延到窗外有一路滴落的血迹和爪印。环顾四周，他没有见到  
本该死去的婴儿。那窗棂上勾着的带血的布帛，向外望去——

他看到了这个皮毛火红的畜圌生，它不慌不忙地站在山丘上，眼里的光像是两团鬼火熠熠生辉，用破布裹着的婴儿就躺在它的脚边，听不见一丝哭闹声。 

“是你——”

他认出来了。雪白的胸前两点血一样点缀的毛，初见时以为是被咬死滴落的蛇血。自它从旗木宅邸中逃走之后，看起来长大了许多。见到带土，它像人一样立直身子，前爪搭在巨石之上，看起来竟然比他还要高大些。火红的尾巴卷曲着竖在背后，恍若滔天蔽日的洪水，汹涌地弥漫在暮色里。

只有八条尾巴。

于是，带土反倒冷静下来了。

“九摩诃。我明白这意思的。”他面对着露出的尖牙利齿，心中异常淡漠，好像一切的事情终于都有了答案般，朝着既定的命运而去。这样想来，令他思考的痛苦只不过是附赘悬疣，如今看起来这样可笑。他出了草庵，一步一步仿佛迈向生命的终点，要揭示一个期盼已久的秘密。在九摩诃几步之遥的地方站定，他没有害怕，也不像往日那般哭泣。宇智波带土，终于显出了宇智波氏该有的气焰。

“你救过我的命，所以现在要我救这孩子的命，把你的尾巴还回去。一报还一报，我绝无怨言。”

九摩诃满意地望着他。

带土抽出宇智波斑赠给他的鞘卷，拎起那根断掉的尾巴，高举在鸣人的头顶。他从未有过像现在这样明澈的时刻，仿佛醍醐灌顶一般。刀刃在皮毛下发出“滋滋”的声响，在寂静原野的夜中，是令人发怵的不详之响。他的刀用得熟练，仿佛只是在削一只饱满多汁的梨子。浓稠黏腻的鲜血散发出香甜的气味，连同着被剥下的兽皮，火热地裹在新生的婴儿身上。逐渐地，在十月的寒秋中，他原已冰冷青白的身体，终于又泛起了点点红润的颜色。

“他还是鸣人，是吗？”带土低下头，犹豫地问道。那三条凭空多出的胡须让他有了不安的念头。他紧紧盯着九摩诃细线样金黄的瞳孔，亮出刀柄上浸满鲜血的注连绳，居然也逼得它的爪子挪动了一步。

“我是说，他仍是参议殿之子，千手氏朝臣漩涡鸣人，是这样吗？”他用下过符咒的法器，凶狠地威胁着狐妖，“你必须保证不指染他的生灵半分，九摩诃。”

它同意了。

于是宇智波带土带走了泥泞的血肉，和安稳裹在狐裘下睡着的鸣人。他将血肉带回去交给宇智波斑，婴儿留给了旗木宅邸的院子。这是他小时候晚归常作的把戏。翻过院墙，掩过树丛，他确信从未有过人逮到过他，除了鹿惊。现在他只希望这个一贯事不关己的家伙，能早一点发现他来过的痕迹。

 

宇智波带土将怀里的肉块扔在南贺神社的地上。它烂作一团，没人能看出原本是什么东西。宇智波斑皱起眉，捂住鼻子叫人收拾出去。他用责备的神情望着带土，目光凝聚在他身上。

“这是什么？”

带土用袖子抹了一把脸。他的眼睛快要被额头流下的水糊住了。他原以为是汗，没想到竟是血，一层又一层，殷厚地结成块腻在脸上，只剩两眼睛还迥然地闪烁着光，看起来也像是刚从地狱中走出也无分别。他摊开泥泞的手，沾满了脏血与灰土，抹在衣服上，留下仿佛垂死之人挣扎的手印。他轻轻地笑了一下，再一次抬起头，不紧不慢地回答说。

“是您一夜未眠，所期盼的东西呀，南贺殿大人。”

宇智波斑猛然间察觉到，有什么事情已经悄然改变了。立在他面前的不是宇智波带土，已经是活脱化身为讨债的恶鬼。世界上难道不正是有擎羊煞星转世，专门要来祸害人间的孩子吗？生来就要索取母亲的命，吃了人竟然不够，还要索取父亲的，手足的，甚至恩师同伴，谁也不肯放过，贪婪至极。也许是宇智波的气运，真的要到尽头了。那样好的孩子，一个也没有活下来。反倒是最令人厌恶的，茁壮地，像野草一样地生长，几番排挤只会让他愈发凶猛，纵容至今酿成祸患。他瞧了瞧带土佩戴的鞘卷，心里便有了定数。故意转过身，装作不在意的样子说，

“知道了。回去吧。”

果然有冰冷的刀刃贴在腰腹。他平举着两只手，头也不回，对带土说，

“南贺神社不许带着刀进入，难道绝没有教过你吗？”

在斑的眼中，带土还是个小孩子，想要刺杀他又拿不出决心，虚张声势的刀离得那么近，连他都能感到握着的手在微微颤抖。比起当初泉奈十岁便跟随他与先父一同逼迫云平院退位，还是差了不少。这样的小孩子，动出真格反倒显着是在欺负他一样。于是他只是站着，没有动，仿佛是软弱得在恐惧一样。这让带土以为他在退缩，便进一步逼问，

“参议殿果真如你所说一般有罪吗？”

宇智波斑慢慢浮起微笑。他就告诉带土想要的答案好了。

“没有。”

趁着带土愣神的功夫，他又补充了一句，

“天下无罪而死的人那样多，凭什么他就不行？”

听着在颈后越来越沉重的呼吸声，他想宇智波带土已经快要到达了极限。宇智波斑转身劈手夺去了带土左手中的刀鞘。他虚晃了一下，没有刺中。

“谁陪你练的剑？”

“是阿飞。”带土笑起来。

他随意地躲避着带土毫无章法的攻击，闪身向刺来的刀伸出等待已久的鞘，正好将它收了进去。只用一根食指，他就按住了带土试图再一次拔刀的手。他握着合拢的刀鞘，在灯火通明的大殿中站定，看着带土涨红的脸庞，轻松得如同在与一个婴儿争夺玩具。这甚至不能算作僵持，只是一场单方面的屠杀。带土的手上沾满了滑腻的兽血，竟然渐渐抓不住，终于被宇智波斑抢了过去。他因为用力而摔倒，沉重地伏在木板上。宇智波斑打量了一下布满污垢的刀柄，勉强捏住一块干净的地方。他居高临下地在带土的眼前站定，像在审视被玩弄的猎物一般。

初见面时，他就记得带土爱哭。因为自己的一句话，眼泪就含在眶里打转。后来，带土毁了他的筵席，他用扇子抽过带土的耳光。真的有那么疼吗——他分明记得自己根本没有使出半分力气。那时候，带土仍然是爱哭的，只是畏惧于他的盛怒，不敢流露出声音。现在这个小孩是出息了，就算摔在地上，眼中流出难以抑制的恐惧，也要抽出仅剩的、还未开刃的短太刀，举在身前如同一只虚张声势的螳螂。求饶的犯人是一点也不有趣的。为了公平起见，他依然只是用收进鞘里的刀背。宇智波斑看到哪里，就抽在哪里，当仁不让地留下一道道深刻的血痕，却依然没有听到熟悉的哭叫声。原本并没有一丝愠怒的斑，见到带土这种样子，居然越发地对他恨得切齿起来。他总是有这种神奇的力量，接近他的人，都会莫名其妙地被他的情绪感染，连自己也终于变得癫狂起来。

宇智波带土一点一点，艰难地从地上撑起身。他已经没有完好的地方了。他摇晃了几下，终于站稳。每一次眨眼睛，就要不停地流出血泪。关于行刺他全然没有理由，不是因为特别的人或事。正如宇智波斑所说，无辜而死的人那样多，凭什么不能是南贺殿呢？为了迎接这个无比盛大的日子，他特意学着那些矫揉造作的公卿们，取来白色脂粉敷面，用铁浆染黑牙齿。他一张嘴，就像漆黑的坟墓，从里面汹涌地淌下血沫，打开双臂，用已经不似人声的嗓音，兴高采烈地，宣示自己即将拥抱的死亡——

他向宇智波斑扑了过去。

 

鹿惊推开虚掩着的门扉，从倒伏的野草与杂乱的脚印中，在一片狼藉里找到了满身血迹的鸣人。无论如何，他也难以想到，这个孩子生来就这样懂事，靠着一条狐狸尾巴便沉默地熬过初春的寒夜，以及搜捕的追兵。待鹿惊把他抱在怀里，他才恍然大悟一般，发出在人世间的第一声啼哭——

鹿惊低下头，用袖子把那张脏兮兮的小脸擦干净。他已经分不清那究竟是谁的血了。老师，他这样想，带土。

他告诉自己，不要哭。

 

绝看着身上染满污垢的南贺殿，和他脚边尸体一样的带土，差点连提灯都拿不稳。他远远地站着，不敢打扰宇智波斑。带土的身体被翻过来，平躺在地上。斑把修长的手贴在他的胸前，低头侧耳倾听了一下。没有死。他的神情温柔而平静，像是多年以前在看泉奈的熟睡的脸庞。一绺黑发垂在他的耳边，令他疑惑地把玩着。真是难以置信，一个小孩子，居然让他的鬓发散乱了。他轻抚在带土的脸上。那双紧闭着的睫毛微微一颤，蛾翅般歇落在他的指尖。宇智波斑笑了一下，拢起额边的碎发，起身向绝走去。

“押到六条河原，斩了吧。把皮剥下来，留着赏给别人。”


End file.
